


Snowed In

by KarlenaLuvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, minor danvarias, oblivious supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlenaLuvers/pseuds/KarlenaLuvers
Summary: After Ruby catches chickenpox at school, Sam and Alex are unable to go on their vacation. However, they convince Kara and Lena to go in their place, with the not-so-secret hope that the trip will get the oblivious lovebirds to confess their feelings for one another. And an unexpected snowstorm that leaves them stranded ends up helping as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever fanfic. It's inspired by a Tumblr post, which in itself was a screenshot of a tweet that was about the lack of LGBT+ Christmas movies. One of the ideas mentioned went something like "best friends end up falling in love after getting stranded in a cabin." I tweaked it a little bit and made supercorp already in love with each other. The trip will just get them to confess their feelings. Hope you enjoy reading! :)
> 
> And this first chapter is pretty much backstory that leads to Kara and Lena agreeing to go on the trip, but the winter-related shenanigans will arrive soon enough. :)

“Hey, kiddo, I got here as soon as I could. How’re you feeling?” Alex inquires once Ruby settles in the passenger seat. A quick glance at her gives Alex enough of an answer before she switches gears, pulling the car out of the school’s waiting area and driving on the main road, but Ruby still replies.

“Awful. It itches everywhere and you can definitely turn me into connect-the-dots drawings. The school doctor said I have to stay at home for at least a week or two and we have to buy some kind of ointment or lotion. The prescription is in my bag.”

Alex manages to suppress her snort when she hears the whine in Ruby’s voice. She remembers her own experience with chickenpox and empathizes with Ruby instead. “The ‘no school’ part sounds fun, though, right?” Alex only gets a sigh in response. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, she thinks of a way to cheer Ruby up. She smiles to herself when the perfect idea pops into her head. “Hey, how about you and I try that ice cream shop Aunt Kara suggested last month before we go to the drug store?”

“Oooh! Yes, please! She said you can even add sprinkles or marshmallows!” The smile and excitement are evident in Ruby’s voice.

Alex’s own grin widens as she mentally plots out their detour. “You gotta stay in the car, though, okay? Why don’t you text Aunt Kara now and ask her which flavors to check out?”

“Good idea! I bet she’s already tried all the individual flavors and all the possible combos,” Ruby exclaims, grabbing her phone from her jacket’s pocket and searching for Kara’s contact.

Alex doesn’t stop the snort this time.

******** 

“Hi, Rubes! You feeling any better? I’m so sorry I couldn’t leave the office to pick you up,” Sam says the moment Ruby picks up her phone.

“It’s okay, Mom. Alex and I had ice cream then we got some lotion that’s really helping with the itchiness.”

“That’s great! So I just finished my final meeting and I invited Aunt Lena to join us for dinner since she wants to see you and we were thinking of getting takeout. Any requests?”

“PIZZA,” Ruby answers almost immediately. Sam chuckles as she heads out of her office to meet Lena in L-Corp’s parking lot.

“Noted. Pizza it is. Oh, could you pass your phone to Alex?” Sam hears some shuffling on the other end then Alex’s voice comes through.

“Hey, babe. I’m guessing Ruby’s shout means we’re having pizza for dinner? Does this mean I’m not in trouble for giving her ice cream?”

“She _is_ sick so we might as well spoil her a bit. And thanks again for picking Ruby up from school, buying her that lotion, and taking the rest of the day off so that she’s not alone, babe.” Sam breathes out a deep sigh before continuing, “The board members were having a collective fit because Lena refuses to make L-Corp’s latest prosthetic limbs ridiculously overpriced. I had to prove to them we’ll earn a decent profit at the current price range. I doubt any of them believed me, but Lena thought my report was more than enough evidence and ended the meeting.” The frustration is clear in her voice as she unlocks her car and waits for Lena.

“Sounds like you had a rough day, too. Ruby and I would have totally picked you up from L-Corp to get ice cream with us had we known earlier.”

Sam laughs again before replying, “I know you would have, but Lena needed a friend in the boardroom. Speaking of, I see Lena walking toward the car so we’re gonna head out to get dinner soon. Could you call Ruby’s favorite pizza place and order in advance so that we don’t have to wait long?”

“You got it. Before we hang up, the school doctor said Ruby has to stay at home for at least a week…” Alex patiently waits for Sam to understand her meaning.

Sam picks up on it after a minute. “Oh, so that means…”

“Yeah, we can’t go on our ski trip. I think we can still get a refund if we cancel now and explain why, though.”

Sam’s about to express her agreement when Lena stops outside the car and gives her a look asking whether she’s intruding on a private conversation. Sam gestures for her to get in and, as Lena does so, has a brilliant idea so that the vacation doesn’t go to waste.

“Babe, let’s table this discussion until Lena and I get home. And I think you should invite Kara to dinner as well. Make it a family thing, you know,” Sam recommends casually. In her peripheral vision, she spots Lena’s cheeks tinting at the mention of Kara. She’s thankful Lena decided her armrest is interesting to stare at because she can’t hide her smirk.

“Kara did tell me she was headed to the gym after work. She should be done by now,” Alex chuckles at the thought of Kara and Lena being their usual stuttering messes at the dinner table.

“Great! We’ll see you all soon then. Love you!” Sam hangs up after she gets similar responses from both Alex and Ruby. She takes one last glance at Lena, who’s now looking straight ahead and blushing even more somehow, starts the car, and heads to the pizza parlor.

******** 

Lena remains quiet until Sam parks across from Luca’s. “I hate you,” she says as she also exits the car to help pick up the food.

“No, you don’t,” Sam snorts out.

“Why did you have to invite Kara?” Lena practically whines.

“She’s Ruby’s aunt, too,” Sam answers matter-of-factly as they enter the pizzeria and wait in line. “Why are you more flustered than usual anyway?”

Lena mumbles something under her breath.

“Come again?”

“Tuesdays and Thursdays are Kara’s gym days,” Lena huffs.

“ _Ohh_ , I get it. Nervous to see a sweaty, post-workout Kara? I think Alex mentioned she has a six-pack.”

“SAM!” Lena squeaks indignantly, hitting Sam on the arm for good measure.

Sam is about to retort when the cashier inquires what they’d like to eat. She pulls out her phone and recites the text Alex sent regarding the food, sighing a little at the ‘two tubs of hazelnut gelato’ part. The cashier seems to recognize the order and asks for them to wait as he gets the takeout. When he returns, Sam pays and takes the pizza boxes, while Lena reaches for the gelato cartons.

As they carefully place the food in the back, Sam turns to Lena, mischief evident in her eyes. “You know, you shouldn’t freak out about this. Kara seems like the type of person who brings a change of clothes for the gym, so no reason for you to get all hot and bothered. Unless, of course, you _want_ her to show up wearing only a sports bra and running shorts.” Sam laughs when Lena chokes on air, walking swiftly and getting back to the driver’s seat. Her safety is short-lived, though, because Lena smacks her arm again once she reenters the car.

“I’m going to find a new CFO.”

“No, you won’t.”

******** 

The cab pulls up outside Sam and Alex’s house. Kara thanks the driver after she pays her fare, readjusts the straps of her two bags on her shoulders, and gets out. She can see Alex and Sam’s cars in the driveway as she walks to the door.

_Which means Lena’s already here, too. I wish Alex had told me about dinner way earlier so that I could have brought a nicer change of clothes._

Calming herself down and brushing off invisible lint on her t-shirt and sweatpants, she rings the doorbell. She hears a muffled shout of “I’LL GET IT” and fast footsteps, and has about five seconds to prepare herself before Ruby opens the door and crashes into her.

“Aunt Kara! Thank god you finally showed up! Mom didn’t want to start dinner until you got here and I’m starving,” Ruby declares as she drags a confused Kara straight to the dining room, only stopping when they reach the entrance. She lets go of Kara’s hand and proceeds to sit down next to Alex.

Kara looks at the circular dining table and becomes flustered upon seeing Lena. She’s too busy fumbling with her bags and fidgeting with her glasses to notice Lena staring at her arms. Ruby, Alex, and Sam, though, are more than free and happy to watch The Two Most Oblivious Idiots on Earth. When Kara settles her bags on the floor, her brain decides to bombard her with one thought after another:

_Gosh, Lena looks so pretty today. Not that she’s ever looked ugly. This green dress just makes her eyes shine even brighter than usual._

_I see Lena, Alex, and Sam already each have a glass of red wine in hand. The one on the table must be mine._

_Wait, what is Ruby drinking? Is that a… root beer float? That’s definitely better than wine. Maybe if I ask nicely enough, Alex will make me one, too. I can always give my glass of wine to Lena._

_I should sit down first. Let’s see… Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. I’ll be sitting between Lena and Ruby, with Lena looking more perfect than usual?!_

_Relax. Breathe. This isn’t the first time Lena and I are gonna sit together. If I functioned then, I can function now._

Kara then remembers Ruby’s greeting, snapping herself out of her inner monologue and frowning. “I’m so sorry I’m late. For what it’s worth, I’m also very hungry after my workout and I -” she stops when she sees Lena choking on her drink and rushes to her side. “Lena, are you okay?” Kara asks as she gently rubs Lena’s back.

Lena waves her off, but it still takes her a moment to stop coughing. She glances up at Kara and sees the concern on her face, so she swiftly assures her, “I’m okay, Kara. The wine just went down the wrong hole.” She throws a quick glare in Sam’s direction when she hears her snort. Sam raises an eyebrow, knowing exactly what caused Lena to have a coughing fit.

Kara looks bemusedly between Lena and Sam. She sits down next to Lena and is about to question what’s going on when Sam clears her throat.

“Don’t worry about it, Kara. Lena and I arrived ten minutes ago so Ruby hasn’t really been waiting for you _that_ long,” Sam says pointedly, giving Ruby a Mom Look.

“I’m sorry, Aunt Kara, I didn’t mean to be cranky,” Ruby apologizes sincerely.

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Kara replies, smiling widely and squeezing Ruby’s shoulder. “I can be a little mean when I’m hungry, too.” At this, all five of them burst out laughing. After a minute or so, Alex is the first to recover and requests Kara’s help bring out the pizzas from the kitchen.

“The pizzas are in the oven. And the mitts are… here.” Alex tosses the black pair to Kara, who catches it easily.

“Thanks again for inviting me to dinner.”

“You’re welcome. Are you gonna thank Ruby for sitting beside me so that you’re sitting next to Lena?” Alex teases as she gets the plates from the cupboard.

“Did you tell her to make sure I sit next to Lena?” Kara questions before she pulls out three pizzas from the oven.

“I didn’t need to. She’s a smart kid, smarter than you and Lena combined apparently because she can tell that you two are in - hey!” Alex rubs the part of her head where Kara hit her with one of the mitts.

“I said ‘catch,’” Kara remarks innocently while she divides the pizzas according to flavor. She takes great care in placing Lena’s vegetarian slices on a dish, even though seeing so much kale makes her face contort in disgust.

“No you didn’t. And because of your childish stunt, no dessert for you,” Alex declares, reaching for three plates and walking back to the dining room.

Kara carries the remaining three dishes carefully, places them on the dining table, then turns to stare at Alex, pout already in place. “How about a root beer float instead?”

Alex lasts for approximately twenty seconds before she relents with a sigh, “Fine, but I’m not the one who’s gonna make it.”

Kara pumps her fist in the air then quickly returns to the kitchen.

******** 

Kara is down to her final slices of pizza while the others each enjoy a bowl of gelato. She’s quite proud of herself for not self-combusting and only rambling twice during her conversations with Lena. She listens eagerly as Lena explains L-Corp’s latest scholarship programs for STEM students who are part of minorities. Kara’s so focused on the way Lena’s face lights up when she mentions her meetings with the scholars that she fails to pick up on Sam and Alex having a serious, whispered discussion. She’s halfway through her pepperoni when Sam clears her throat, calling for their attention.

“Rubes, since you’re finished with your ice cream, how about you clean up and get ready for bed?”

Ruby, who appears sleepy in spite of all the sugar she had, simply nods and leaves, bringing her empty plate and bowl with her.

Sam then turns to Kara and Lena, “Sooo, Alex and I wanna bring up something with you guys.”

Kara and Lena exchange confused looks, but they turn back at Sam and Alex when they both reply.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Is everything okay?”

“With Ruby getting sick and having to stay at home for at least a week, we decided to stay with her,” Alex starts.

“Which means we can’t go on our vacation this weekend,” Sam finishes.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know how excited you two were for it.”

“Ruby can still stay with me for the weekend so that you guys can go.”

Sam smiles at Lena’s offer, but she shakes her head as she says, “Thanks, but Alex and I will feel too guilty and worried to have fun.”

“And it’s okay, really, because Sam and I already thought of how the trip won’t be a waste - you guys go in our place.”

At Alex’s suggestion, Kara sputters. Sam sees Lena, whose face is flushed, preparing to reject so she cuts her off.

“Honestly, you two would be doing us a huge favor because we already paid for everything and we couldn’t get a refund,” she says in her most convincing voice.

“Consider it another Christmas present,” Alex adds.

Kara’s mind races as it tries to comprehend each and every new piece of information it’s being presented with:

_Alex and Sam_ can’t _be serious about this._

_Alex knows how I feel about Lena. And I think she’s told Sam._

_Oh, gosh, is this their idea of setting me and Lena up? This is the worst plan ever._

_Alex herself says I’m not subtle and if that’s true, then Lena can tell I have non-platonic feelings for her. If she feels the same way, she’d say something about it._

_She’s never commented on it so she obviously doesn’t reciprocate my feelings. She’s probably just trying to figure out how to let me down gently._

_And on the off chance Lena doesn’t have a clue that I’m in love with her, I can’t tell her and risk our friendship._

_I gotta think of a good excuse to not go this weekend because there’s no way Lena would be comfortable with this and say -_

“Okay.”

“Wh-wh-what?” Kara stutters out, blinking rapidly.

Lena shrugs before saying, “Sam told me about the place a few weeks ago and it sounds nice. Plus you were complaining during dinner that Snapper’s being more demanding than usual so maybe this’ll be good for us both? Two best friends skiing, snowboarding, and whatnot?”

Kara thinks for a second that Lena looks a bit hesitant, nervous even.

_But why would she be? I’m the only one hopelessly in love here._

_Unless… she’s worried that I’ll refuse, that I don’t wanna go on a vacation with her._

_I can’t have her thinking I don’t value our friendship!_

_And she’s not wrong - best friends do go on trips together._

_I guess I’ll just have to be careful to not show that I want us to be more than friends._

Kara ends her inner ramblings and puts on her best smile as she tells Lena, “As long as we get to drink as much hot cocoa as possible, then count me in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies for any mistakes. Would love to hear what you guys think. You can also tell me your thoughts on [my Tumblr](https://karlenaluvers.tumblr.com/). Have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Our favorite oblivious lovebirds only get to the cabin towards the end. Everything before the final chapter break fills in the gaps between the first chapter and their arrival. It felt awkward to go right into their vacation. I started to imagine these smaller scenes (a supercorp dinner, the road trip) and I couldn't help myself LOL. I do guarantee, though, that it will be all about their vacation starting from the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! :)

“Ponytail!” Snapper yells, slamming his hands on Kara’s desk.

Kara startles, lifting her head up from her keyboard and banging her knees on the underside of her desk. She winces in pain, but she manages to bite down a curse or three. She rubs her eyes and adjusts her glasses, her vision clearing to see Snapper scowling at her. “Hey, boss,” she says, smiling tentatively.

“I’m going to give you a pass because this is the first I’ve seen you sleeping on the job, Ponytail, but make sure this doesn’t happen one more time. Got it?”

Kara hopes she doesn’t look as shocked as she feels at Snapper’s sudden kindness. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry. Just had a little trouble sleeping last night.”

_What an understatement. I couldn’t sleep at all._

_And how can I? I’m going on a vacation with Lena. Lena Luthor. Lena Kieran Luthor. The woman I’ve been in love with for over a year._

“- and head to the factory to get quotes from at least ten workers. If you can interview any union leaders, all the better,” Snapper finishes reading his notes and stares back expectantly at Kara.

Kara blinks twice, but she still nods. Snapper seems to think she understands so he walks toward Nia, who’s miraculously awake this time, next. She scrunches her face in thought for a moment then breathes a sigh of relief, recalling the article he assigned to her yesterday regarding an ongoing strike at a Wayne Enterprises subsidiary. She packs up her things and proceeds to the elevator, pulling out her phone from her pocket to request for an Uber. She stops her movements when she sees a text from Lena.

**Lena Luthor**  
**Are you free tonight? I was hoping we could have dinner at my place and discuss the logistics for our trip this weekend.**

_Yes, I’m free, but I already lost sleep because all I could do was focus on you and this vacation. I might lose my sanity if we actually talk more about it._

_I could say I’m busy. Lena would understand, but she got so excited last night after I agreed to go._

_It probably won’t be a long conversation. And dinner with her is never a bad thing._

Kara makes up her mind and texts back before she gets in the elevator.

**Kara Danvers**  
**What time? And what takeout do you want? :)**

Lena replies as soon as Kara receives confirmation she has an Uber driver on the way to CatCo.

**Lena Luthor**   
**Is 7 PM okay with you? And don’t worry, dinner is on me. Our usual orders from Wu’s?**

Kara smiles as she exits the building and waits along the sidewalk. She sends one final text before her Uber picks her up and she heads off to National City’s labor office.

**Kara Danvers**   
**7 and Wu’s sound perfect. Can’t wait! :)**

******** 

“Come in,” Lena declares without bothering to glance up from her paperwork.

“Hey, here’s a compilation of all our current projects’ budget requests for next quarter. You’re gonna wanna have a little chat with Winn and Barney concerning the L-Tab,” Sam informs her, placing a folder next to Lena’s vase of plumerias.

“Sam, you should be at home with Ruby.”

“Alex is staying with Ruby since she got a colleague to cover her shift at the clinic today. I will be taking tomorrow and Friday off, though.”

“You can have Tuesday off as well. In fact, I insist.” Lena takes a break from reading the plans for a potential collaboration with STAR Labs to affix Sam with a look that tells her to not argue.

Sam smiles gratefully and accepts her offer. “In that case, I gotta go back to HR and tell them the boss wants me out of the office for a week.” She chuckles lightly before adding, genuinely, “Although, if there is any emergency, don’t hesitate to call.” She turns to leave and is halfway to the door when Lena clears her throat. When she faces Lena once more, she’s confused by the hesitant expression on her face. “Something on your mind?”

Lena fidgets with her hands then reaches for her pen and planner. “I just wanted to discuss the specifics of the ski trip and make sure we cover all the details.”

Sam grins knowingly, walking back to Lena’s desk and sitting on one of the chairs. “I assume you’re not gonna have Otis drive you and Kara to Colorado?” She waits for Lena’s nod before continuing, “Then I suggest you guys leave Friday night because it’s gonna be a _long_ drive. I’ll send you the coordinates of the cabin along with the contact info of Mr. Binder, the owner. It’s closest to Breckenridge, but I think both Vail and Keystone are within an hour of the place so you have three resorts to choose from. And they all provide rental gear and equipment so you don’t have to worry about that.” Sam pauses, attempting to recall any other important piece of information. One does pop into her head and her gasp gives it away.

“What is it?” Lena inquires, her eyebrows crinkling.

Sam bites the inside of her cheek to control her laughter so that Lena doesn’t become suspicious. “I remembered there’s a kitchen in the cabin so Kara can bring all the food she needs and maybe you two can even cook a romantic dinner together.” Sam wiggles her brows teasingly, laughing at Lena’s flushed face.

“Kara and I are _friends_.”

“Lena, you and I are friends. You and Alex are friends. You and Jess are friends. You and Kara are something so much more than friends.”

“She doesn’t feel the same way,” Lena insists, sounding dejected.

Sam sighs, her expression softening. “You have neither asked how she feels nor told her how you feel. Maybe this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Just think about it okay?” Sam reaches for Lena’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

Lena smiles and returns the gesture. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” At this, Sam gets up to return to her own office.

Lena goes back to reading and signing papers. When she reviews the budget proposals, she pinches the bridge of her nose with one hand and presses a button on her intercom with the other.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“Jess, please tell Mr. Schott and Mr. Dox to meet me in my office in five minutes.”

******** 

“Hey, Roger!” Kara greets cheerfully, waving at Lena’s doorman as she arrives at her apartment complex.

“Good evening, Ms. Kara. Ms. Lena just arrived a few minutes ago herself,” Roger replies, smiling.

Kara nods then proceeds to the elevators. As she waits for an available carriage, she stares at her reflection in the doors.

_Should I put my hair up in a ponytail or keep it down?_

_Thank god I decided to wear my favorite button-up today. And Lena’s said she likes this shirt, too._

Kara hears the *ding* signaling the arrival of an elevator to her left. She patiently waits for the few people to step out before she enters. She presses “P” and the doors close on their own after several seconds. She examines her appearance again, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her pants and retying the laces of her oxfords. She chooses to leave her hair down right as the doors open.

Kara heads down the familiar hallway until she reaches the floor’s lone residence. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself to relax, she knocks three times. Her empty stomach distracts her enough from trying to listen to Lena’s footsteps, which is why she barely manages to suppress a gasp when Lena opens the door.

_How can she look as immaculate as she does in red?_

“Right on time, as usual,” Lena remarks warmly before she hugs Kara.

Kara automatically returns the embrace, her arms carefully circling Lena’s waist.

“Come on. I bet you’re starving,” Lena teases as she pulls away and heads to the dining table to finish removing the takeout containers from the bags.

Kara hangs her coat on the rack and places her bag near Lena’s heels. She hums as the smell of their dinner hits her. She walks farther into the apartment, her grin vanishing when she catches sight of two green drinks on the table. “ _Lena_.”

Lena glances up after she places the seafood noodles on a plate, follows Kara’s line of vision, and snorts at her affronted expression. “The juice bar that I’ve been telling you and that you’ve been purposefully avoiding is only a block away from Wu’s so I figured it was the perfect time to check out its kale smoothies,” she explains, smirking.

_And I have to stop forgetting she gets something healthy each time she offers to buy dinner._

Kara sighs rather dramatically, but she accepts her fate. She sits down, her nose scrunching in disgust when Lena shoves the offending beverage toward her. When she hears Lena chuckle, she turns the full force of her pout on her.

Lena wisely diverts her eyes to her mixed vegetables before asserting, “Kara, it won’t kill you. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“You don’t know that,” Kara grumbles. Nevertheless, she relents and drinks the smoothie, intent on finishing it in one go so that she can just have water for the meal. She coughs only twice, feeling wholly proud of herself for accomplishing her goal. She faces Lena, who simultaneously appears impressed and surprised.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” She questions jokingly.

Kara merely rolls her eyes fondly, standing up to throw the cup in the recycling bin and get a glass of water from the kitchen. When she returns, she happily bites into her first potsticker. She asks Lena about her day as they eat, laughing when Lena shares she had to scold Winn and Barney because of their project’s budget.

“I acknowledge the need to improve and update software, but I felt some of the add-ons were unnecessary for the L-Tab. I told them they can still use all of the money if they can come up with another idea by next week. They seemed excited at the prospect of brainstorming some new tech so I’m eager to hear from them.” Lena takes a sip of her drink before inquiring, “And how was your day?”

“Uhh, Snapper caught me taking a nap, but he was actually nice and understanding about it. Maybe his mood is back to ‘normal grumpy.’”

“Kara Danvers sleeps at work? And here I thought you were National City’s best reporter,” Lena gasps exaggeratedly.

Kara blushes at Lena’s nickname for her. “Hey! It was the first time today and it only happened because I hardly had any sleep last night,” she defends weakly. She realizes her slip the second it leaves her mouth.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Lena sounds genuinely concerned.

“Oh, well, I, um… You see… All I could think of was our trip! I’m so excited to go skiing and snowboarding again!” Kara hopes she comes across as convincing enough.

“Oh my god, I completely forgot why we’re having dinner in the first place! Hang on.” Lena gets up and goes to the living room. She returns within a minute, flipping through a notebook.

Kara grins when she recognizes that it’s the latest planner she gifted Lena. She continues eating while Lena explains.

“Sam and I had a little chat regarding it earlier and we don’t need to worry much. We only need to discuss our food and the drive… Although, would you like me to borrow one of the Luthor private jets instead?”

Kara almost chokes on her chicken. “Lena, come on. That sounds way too fancy and expensive.”

Lena chuckles at the scandalized expression on Kara’s face. “It really wouldn’t be a bother. It will take approximately fourteen hours by car.”

_Wait, fourteen hours in a car with Lena?! Dang, I did not think this through, but I can’t have Lena spending so much money on a three-day vacation which isn’t supposed to be for us anyway._

“I happen to find ‘best friends going on a road trip’ is a classic trope,” Kara says somewhat confidently. She worries Lena is upset for a split second, but her smile erases any concern.

“If you’re up for it, then so am I… Although, two Thanksgivings ago, Eliza did tell me that story of how you had to take the test for your driver’s license thrice so maybe I should charter a plane?” Lena inquires lightheartedly.

“I only forgot to adjust the mirrors and parallel parking is hard!” Misinterpreting Lena’s smirk, Kara becomes serious. “I would never put you in danger, Lena. I promise I’ll be the most responsible driver.”

Lena chokes on the fried rice, surprised by Kara’s earnestness. “I trust you, Kara,” she declares sincerely. She drinks her smoothie before continuing, “Now, as for the food, Sam said the cabin has a full kitchen so you can bring junk like chips and cookies and candy all you want, but we _will_ cook decent meals.” The raised eyebrow leaves no room for debate.

“Does making s’mores count as cooking?” Kara cackles as Lena flicks a piece of broccoli at her. “I just want it to state for the record that I, Kara Danvers, am a terrible cook.”

“Lucky for you, I, Lena Kieran Luthor, know a thing or two in the kitchen.”

******** 

“Thanks again for the lift, Barney! You two have fun on your date!” Kara rushes out of the car and waves to Nia and Barney before she enters her apartment building. She thinks she hears Nia shout, “You, too,” but her brain is too preoccupied to focus on it. She runs up to her place in record time and heads straight to her bedroom. She grabs a large duffel bag then proceeds to the kitchen. She fills the bag up with all of her favorite snacks, even getting a block of chocolate from the ‘secret stash’ section of her fridge. Kara’s in the middle of deciding how much hot cocoa to bring when her phone’s message tone goes off.

**Lena Luthor**   
**I’m five blocks away from your place. I’ll call when I’m outside the building.**

**Kara Danvers**   
**Be safe. :) <3 **

Kara shoves an entire box of cocoa mix in the bag and places it on the kitchen counter. She returns to her room to exchange her work clothes for a more casual, Colorado winter-appropriate outfit. Putting her knit cap and gloves in her coat pocket to wear upon their arrival, she gathers her suitcase and duffel bag, exiting her apartment. As she locks up, she remembers to text Alex to use her spare key and check on her plants at least twice. Once she gets in the elevator, her mind wanders.

_This feels like a dream I’ve had. Or something close to it since, in my dreams, Lena’s in love with me._

_I’ve gotta stop thinking like this. It’s not gonna help, especially for the next few days._

_Lena said she wants to go on vacation with her best friend so that’s what I’ll be._

Kara walks out of the elevator, determined to not ruin this trip for Lena. Her phone rings just as she shoulders open the door of her apartment building. She looks around and immediately spots Lena through an open window of an SUV she’s never previously seen her in. She grins when Lena notices her, too. She goes to the back of the car to place her luggage next to Lena’s. When she moves to the passenger side and opens the door, she tries to contain her shock because seeing Lena bundled up is a sight to behold.

_She is so cute, already in a beanie even though we’re still in California._

“I know it seems a bit much, and Lex has been teasing me for it forever, but I get easily cold, okay,” Lena huffs, obviously self-conscious.

Kara realizes she got caught staring and stutters out an apology. “N-n-no! I’m sorry! I-it’s not that. I didn’t m-mean to…” She pauses, takes a deep breath, and fidgets with her glasses. “I was actually thinking you look adorable,” she tells Lena quietly. She fumbles with her seat belt, hoping to hide her blush but missing Lena’s own in the process.

“Oh.” Lena softly clears her throat. “Thank you. You dress up nicely for a winter getaway yourself.” She smiles shyly when Kara meets her eyes.

Kara holds the gaze for a moment longer until she recalls where she is. “Speaking of, our Winter Wonderland Weekend awaits!” She laughs when Lena groans at the nickname she thought of two night ago.

“Thank god Snapper has the final word on your article titles,” Lena comments, giggling at Kara’s indignant pout and starts the car. “Okay, let’s turn that frown upside down, shall we? How about some dinner before you go to sleep?”

Kara continues to pretend to be upset for approximately five seconds. “Big Belly Burger drive-through?” She asks excitedly.

“I’ll open a branch solely for you one of these days.” Lena shakes her head affectionately.

“No need. Just my own delivery hotline will be fine.”

******** 

“All right. My alarm is set for three and a half hours from now. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay awake to keep you company?” Kara inquires, her brows crinkling.

“Yes, it won’t be a problem. Remember, this way, we’ll both end up with around six to seven hours of sleep each.”

“If you insist. Goodnight, Lena.” Kara reclines her car seat until she finds a comfortable angle, hooks her glasses on her sweater then drifts off.

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena hums along to Hozier as they leave National City. 

******** 

“Dancing Queen” starts to play and jolts Kara to wakefulness. She pulls her phone out of her pants to shut the alarm off. She yawns and rubs her eyes, stretching in the limited space. Once she places her glasses back on her face, she turns to look at Lena. “Hey, so where are we now?”

“Hey, sleepyhead. You just missed Vegas.”

“Clark and Lois went to Vegas a few years ago for a conference. She said the hotel they were staying in wanted to kick him out because the buffet almost ran out of food on their first night.”

Lena laughs loudly at that. “How have you and Clark not been studied? Your metabolic rates are practically inhuman.”

“Clark and I make up for all the food we eat by exercising a lot,” Kara snorts. “Oh, I see a gas station coming up. You can stop there so we can switch.”

“Good eye,” Lena comments as she enters and puts the car in neutral. They exit the car at the same time. They nearly bump into each other at the front, mirroring the other’s steps and getting flustered until Kara stands still and lets her pass first.

“I meant to ask earlier, did you buy this recently? I thought you preferred sedans.” Kara hopes to relieve any awkward tension before Lena rests.

Lena appears mildly surprised by the question. “Oh, I borrowed it from Lex. This is his car when he visits National City. Like you said, I favor sedans, but I assumed we’d need more space for your food, darling,” she teases.

“And that is one of the reasons why you’re my favorite,” Kara states sincerely as she switches gears and brings them back on the highway.

******** 

Kara’s in the middle of “Chasing Pavements” when Lena’s phone cuts the song and replaces it with “Somebody to Love.” She’s confused until she guesses it must be Lena’s alarm. She’s proven right when Lena starts to stir.

“Hey, sorry. I forgot you were going to use my phone to listen to music.” Lena turns it off and returns to the library to replay Adele.

“I love Queen, too, so it’s not a big deal.”

Lena nods and checks the coordinates. “Wow, we’re near Cedar City already?”

“Not a lot of traffic.” Kara shrugs. She spots a diner and stops there. She opens the trunk then gets out of the car. She unzips her duffel bag and rifles through it until she finds a candy bar. When she goes to sit shotgun, Lena is once again in the driver’s seat and buckled up. “Sorry, I got a little hungry. Want some?”

Lena simply chuckles and shakes her head in response. They talk for a little bit before Kara goes back to sleep.

******** 

Lena hears “Dancing Queen” again, but Kara’s still dozing. She decides to give her a few more minutes as she searches for another pit stop. She pulls over at a convenience store and turns to Kara, gently nudging her. “Darling?”

Kara scrunches her face and blinks slowly, grinning goofily at Lena. “Are we there yet?”

“We entered Colorado thirty minutes ago. You can sleep the rest of the way if you want,” Lena offers.

Kara immediately refuses. “Nope. It’s okay. I’m one hundred percent awake.” Lena doesn’t appear convinced so she glances around at their surroundings and notices the 24/7 establishment. “I’ll be right back! I’ll just grab a cup of joe!” She doesn’t wait for a response, exiting the car and jogging to the shop.

Lena laughs when Kara pauses midway to wipe her glasses and put on her beanie and gloves. She hops out of the car and returns to the passenger seat. She checks the music while she waits for Kara, wondering which kind she’ll prefer. She doesn’t have to choose, though, since Kara reenters with some strong-smelling coffee in her hands. “Don’t you hate black coffee?”

“They didn’t have any milk or sugar,” Kara explains. She takes a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. “But I can feel the caffeine start to kick in so it’s not all bad.”

******** 

Kara takes a peek at the GPS, noting they’re supposed to be close to the place. She pumps her fist when she sees the sign for Plastino’s Cabins a few yards ahead. She turns right to go inside the compound and finds the parking lot. Once she shuts the car off, she wakes Lena. “Good morning, Lena! We’re here,” she tells her enthusiastically. She’s left breathless when sleepy green eyes flutter before they become clear. She hopes she can blame the cold for her flushed face.

“Hi,” Lena greets her softly, doing her own limited stretches. “Mr. Binder said to find the red cabin because it’s this site’s front office so shall we?”

“Care for a race?” Kara smirks, already unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Kara! You know you’re faster than me!” Lena giggles.

Kara locates the office easily and waits two minutes for Lena to catch up. They enter the cottage together and are greeted by a friendly receptionist.

“Morning! Welcome to Plastino’s Cabins. My name is Megan. Do you two have a reservation?”

“Good morning! I’m Kara Danvers and this is Lena Luthor, but our reservation is under the name ‘Samantha Arias.’”

Recognition crosses Megan’s face. “Oh, yeah, Mr. B told me about you guys! Shame your friends couldn’t go, but nice of them to give their vacation to you two instead! If you could each give me one valid ID to confirm your identities, I can get you settled in.”

They both reach for their wallets and hand over their driver’s licenses.

Megan inspects each one carefully before declaring “All right, everything looks good. If you’ll follow me, I’ll lead you to your cabin.” She returns their IDs then grabs a set of keys and a couple of pamphlets from a drawer and guides them back out.

They take a right and pass by a few cottages, varying in size. They notice several people holding snowboards or ski poles, goggles or helmets. When they stop at the seventh cabin, Megan gives the items to them. “Each key is for a different door, but everything’s labeled so that there’s no confusion. These are maps of Plastino’s Cabins’ grounds and surrounding areas. Inside your cabin, you’ll find a short note detailing all the rules. If you have any questions, you can use the phone inside to contact the front office or you can go there in person. I hope you two enjoy your stay.”

They thank Megan for her spiel and wave when she leaves.

As Kara examines the maps, Lena inquires, “Breakfast?” Kara’s stomach answers for her, making Lena chuckle. “Let’s get our stuff, including all your food, first, okay?”

“Great idea.”

Luckily, their cabin is closer to the parking lot than to the front office so it doesn’t take Kara long to carry their things. (“I’ll bring them in so you can start breakfast. Remember, I can’t cook.”) After she puts hers and Lena’s suitcases in the living room, she walks to the kitchen. She tilts her head when she sees her duffel bag, Lena’s mini-cooler, and numerous grocery bags, but no Lena. She heads upstairs, guessing Lena might be deciding which room to pick. When she gets to the top, she sees her standing still in front of what she assumes to be the master bedroom. “Lena? What’s the matter? Can’t choose? I’ll go with this one.” She opens the only other door, adding, “You can have -” She stops when she sees a bathroom.

_Hang on just a minute._

_There’s no bedroom below._

_And there’s only one bedroom up here._

_Which means there’s only one bedroom in this cabin._

_And that bedroom only has one bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies for any mistakes. Would love to hear what you guys think. You can also tell me your thoughts on [my Tumblr](https://karlenaluvers.tumblr.com/). Have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever. I got stuck in several parts and I was kinda uninspired after 4x06 and 4x07. But maybe this 9k chapter makes up for the long wait?
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy reading! Let the vacation begin! :)
> 
> P.S. I did edit the first two chapters but they were mostly formatting changes and minor tweaks. No need for you to go back and reread. :)

Kara remains rooted in front of the bathroom, her brain attempting to assess the circumstances:

_This doesn’t make any sense. Alex told me Sam had clarified everything with the owner. And shouldn’t ‘everything’ include transferring me and Lena to a cabin with two bedrooms?! Or at least two beds?!_

_Maybe Megan picked up the wrong keys? Yeah, that’s a possibility. Wrong keys = wrong cabin._

_Or, even though she does know Lena and I are here in place of Alex and Sam, she doesn’t know we’re supposed to be in a different, platonic cabin. Yup, that sounds plausible, too._

_Okay, all Lena and I have to do is to go back to the front office, talk to Megan, and this’ll be sorted out!_

_This is nothing but an honest, simple, easy-to-fix mistake._

******** 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor, but there is no mistake. When Ms. Arias called Mr. Binder, she merely explained to him to expect guests with your names because she and her partner wouldn’t be able to make it. There were neither other changes nor additional requests to her reservations. In any event, we can’t move you to a cabin you’d prefer since all our larger cottages are already booked. Again, I’m very sorry for the confusion. If there’s anything else we can do to make your stay with us better, please tell me.” Megan appears genuinely apologetic.

Kara opens and closes her mouth repeatedly, unable to form words, so Lena takes the lead.

“We understand. Thank you for clearing this up for us, Megan. We apologize for the miscommunication as well,” Lena replies, smiling kindly. Kara knows she’s sincere. “And we should go back and start on breakfast. Or is it brunch at this time?” She checks her watch. Thanking Megan one last time, Lena turns to leave.

Still processing their predicament, Kara shakes her head and follows Lena out the door. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I’d have my sleeping bag with me if I knew this was going to be the situation.”

“It’s not your fault, Kara.”

“Even so. I can’t comprehend why Sam didn’t at least try to get a different cottage for us.” She thinks she hears Lena mutter, “I can,” but she decides to not question her. Instead, she states, “Listen, you can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Absolutely not. You sleep on the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

“Lena.”

“Kara.”

They stop walking and face each other, sighing.

“I offered first.”

“And I rejected your offer and recommended a better alternative.”

“Well, I don’t see how your alternative is better so I also have to reject.” Kara uses her pout, but Lena simply raises an eyebrow and maintains eye contact. There is, of course, a third option that crosses Kara’s mind. Later on, she’ll blame her hunger for causing her brain to come up with it AND say it out loud. For now, she takes a deep breath and stares down at the powdery snow. “M-m-maybe we c-can share if you’re okay with that? I-it’s a king-sized bed so there’ll be p-p-plenty of space.” She thinks for a second Lena didn’t hear her stuttered recommendation and is about to repeat herself when Lena responds.

“I’m not against this idea.”

“Neither of us is gonna budge and convince the other to take the bedroom so… Wait, really?” Kara’s shock is evident with her widened eyes.

Lena laughs lightly, shrugging. “You’re right. We’re both stubborn enough that we’d probably end up sleeping on the floor otherwise.”

Kara chuckles at that, motioning for her and Lena to continue back to the cabin. She sounds serious, though, when she questions, “And you’re sure this won’t be uncomfortable for you?”

“Do you kick in your sleep?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then I won’t complain, but are _you_ certain you’re fine with this?”

_Not really, but I’ll have to be._

“I suggested it so yeah, totally,” Kara declares as they reach their cottage.

“So, french toast, chocolate chip pancakes, or bacon and eggs?” Lena inquires, unlocking the front door and heading directly to the kitchen.

“All of the above?”

“I knew you’d say that,” Lena snorts. “All right, I’ll unload the groceries. You transfer everything, except the bacon, in the ice box to the freezer.”

“Copy that.”

They simultaneously tie their tresses up in ponytails and work in perfect synchronization, with Kara washing and drying the cookware and utensils by the time Lena gathers the ingredients for all the dishes. She instructs Kara to slice the brioche while she mixes cinnamon, sugar, nutmeg, vanilla, eggs, and milk to dip the bread in.

“I know I eat a lot,” Kara snickers along with Lena before continuing, “but you went a bit overboard with the food. There’s, like, a week’s worth of it and we’re only here for three days.”

“This Thanksgiving, you finished all your leftovers _prior to_ Cyber Monday so forgive me for worrying you might starve to death,” Lena retorts as she places the first piece of bread in the pan.

“You’d be hungry, too, after you had to accompany Alex on Black Friday. She had a single-minded determination to complete her Christmas shopping that day and you know how she gets! We searched through the whole city for a game console Ruby wants. I had to stop her from tackling people on _three_ separate occasions. She promised to feed me and you know what she got me? Protein bars and Gatorade! I only had protein bars and Gatorade for sixteen hours! How could I not need to eat everything in my fridge after an ordeal like that!” Kara, who ended up walking around the kitchen and gesturing emphatically throughout her monologue, faces Lena, whose bright eyes twinkle with amusement and something else she has yet to identify.

“So you’re saying it was more stress eating than regular hunger?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m going to throw away the food we don’t eat by Monday afternoon so nothing’s going to be wasted,” Lena assures Kara before she fries another slice.

******** 

Kara shuts off the stove and transfers the bacon to a dish, joining Lena at the dining table.

“See? You barely burned the strips. You’re too harsh on your cooking skills.”

Kara shrugs. “I guess breakfast I can mostly do because I learned very early on ordering my own meal along with Cat’s latte at Noonan’s was _not_ a great plan.”

Lena giggles at that. “Cat didn’t fire you which means you figured it out fast enough.” She takes one pancake then passes the rest of the stack to Kara, who gleefully adds chocolate syrup. “No wonder Jess is in awe of you.”

“I doubt Jess would ever screw up as Cat’s assistant. In fact, Cat would probably love Jess.”

“Don’t give either of them any ideas!” Lena warns jokingly as she cuts up her french toast. “Oh, we haven’t decided yet which resort we’re going to! We’re near Breckenridge, Vail, and Keystone, with Breckenridge being the closest.”

Kara contemplates their options while she piles half of the scrambled eggs onto her plate. “I’ve been to all three before so I’m fine with whatever you want.”

“I’ve only been to Vail and it was one time, but it was so long ago and not very pleasant.”

Kara swiftly reaches across for Lena’s hand, gently rubbing her wrist. “We neither have to talk about it nor go to Vail if you don’t want to, okay?”

“I don’t want to rehash it, but I think it’ll be nice to go to Vail to replace those bad memories with new, better ones. What do you say?”

Kara simply nods and gives Lena a megawatt smile, holding her hand for a little while longer.

******** 

After Kara finishes her share of breakfast, they clean up in the kitchen. She carries their luggage up to _their_ room, offering the bathroom to Lena to freshen up and change first. She uses the opportunity to send several strongly worded messages to Alex _and_ Sam regarding her and Lena’s sleeping arrangement. They both respond instantly with various emojis, from laughing faces and hearts (Alex) to peace signs and rainbows (Sam). She scowls as she heads back down, ignoring their follow-up texts and deciding to inspect the cabin.

The rustic décor - the sofa, the chairs, the tables, the cupboards, the shelves - is predominantly in aquamarine, complementing the light shades of the walls and the fireplace. There are random knick-knacks, from whittled animals to a vintage mirror, scattered around the place. She feels herself relax due to the peaceful and homey ambience, understanding why Sam and Alex wanted to go here. She frowns, wishing she brought a sketchpad because she suddenly feels the urge to draw this idyllic setting. She pulls out her phone to take pictures, resolving to paint it instead once they return to National City.

_I can make a painting for Lena. It won’t be weird, right?_

_It’ll be fine. It’s totally normal for people to give their best friends something as a reminder of their completely platonic trip. This will kinda be like a souvenir._

_But what if she does deem it as a romantic gesture? Maybe it should be a birthday present like the last watercolor so that she won’t get suspicious._

Kara’s musings stop when she hears Lena’s footsteps. She doesn’t hide the gasp upon seeing Lena, who looks lovely in her red and black outfit. “Y-you should wear red more often. I-i-it’s really your color,” she stammers out. She hopes her face isn’t as flushed as she assumes it to be. With her luck, though, it likely is.

Lena ducks her head, smiling bashfully. “I wish you told me sooner since these are the only red clothes I packed,” she remarks in jest, referring to her beanie, parka, and gloves.

“You can p-pull off a-any color so it doesn’t really matter… And I should get up and change!” Kara squeaks, rushing upstairs and wanting to hit herself on the head for such an awkward escape.

_If Lena never considered the possibility I might have even just a crush on her before, she definitely has now._

Kara takes her time in washing up, hoping Lena will forget her practically admitting she finds her beautiful no matter what. She picks a navy blue jacket to match her knit cap, gloves, and shoes, choosing black for her inner layers, socks, and ski pants. She also remembers to exchange her glasses for contact lenses. When she goes back down, she spots Lena admiring the antique cuckoo clock. “Can you take it apart and put it back together?”

Lena startles and appears to remain in shock as she stares at Kara. “You’re not wearing your glasses.”

Kara reaches up to fiddle with said spectacles, only to recall they’re not on her face and fidget with her hands instead. “Oh, well, I learned the first time I went skiing that one unfortunately can’t wear glasses and goggles simultaneously. Believe me, I tried.”

Lena bursts into a fit of giggles, shaking her head. “Of course you did.” They check that they have their necessary belongings before they turn off the heater, lock the cabin, and walk to the parking lot. She offers to take the wheel now, Kara agreeing to drive them back to Plastino’s later.

“What did you want to do today, by the way? Skiing and snowboarding?”

Lena hums as she fastens her seatbelt. “Ski today, snowboard tomorrow?”

“Sounds great.” Kara beams. “Ooh! Since we’re both awake, we can do car-aoke!” She declares excitedly, already scrolling through Lena’s library to pick a song.

“Kara,” Lena groans. “I’m an awful singer.”

“No, you’re not,” Kara responds easily.

Lena merely raises an eyebrow in response.

“Okay, so you’re not _always_ on-key, but it’s not like you’re on a singing competition anyway! Car-aoke is all about having fun!” Kara goes full force on the puppy eyes and pout.

Lena caves in after approximately ten seconds. “I have the right to reject a song if I don’t like it.”

“Deal.” Kara grins and presses play.

Lena hears the opening notes to “Mamma Mia” and rolls her eyes fondly, starting up the car and singing along.

******** 

They park at Vail Village a little past noon. Kara’s excitement and awe are evident when she steps out of the SUV and stares up at the mountain range. She silently thanks Mother Nature for such a magical sight, snapping a few, quick photos on her phone. She scrunches her nose in delight when a snowflake lands on it. She grabs Lena’s hand and takes off in search of a ticket window. She wonders aloud what they should do or where they should go first, recalling several of the trails.

“Wait. It’s lunchtime now and you don’t want to eat?” Lena sounds genuinely surprised.

“I’ll survive for another hour at least,” Kara insists. “I was thinking we could do some runs on a beginner’s course before we have lunch since we both haven’t skied in a couple of years… but if _you’re_ hungry, then let’s look for food!”

Lena smiles warmly as Kara starts scanning the immediate area for restaurants. She gently tugs on her hand to gain her attention. “I can wait one hour for lunch, too.”

Kara nods dumbly as she realizes they’re still holding hands. She doesn’t let go, though, until they wait in line for the passes. They each purchase two-day lift tickets which grants them access to all available areas, Kara managing to give her credit card fast enough to shell out for herself. Although, she doesn’t doubt Lena will somehow find a way to pay for them both.

_She already bought a lot of food for me and filled up the tank whenever it was her turn to drive._

_I can’t let her pay for me. I won’t allow myself to become someone like Veronica Sinclair, who hung out with Lena with the sole intention to abuse her inherent generosity and kindness._

Kara bumps her shoulder against Lena’s. “So where do you wanna go? Avanti Park? Eagle’s Nest?”

“How about a Vail Sports outlet for our gear or were you considering skiing without the skis?” Lena teases. She giggles when Kara facepalms and mutters, “Duh.” She gestures for them to walk around Mountain Plaza, Kara agreeing and matching her stride.

“During Christmas at the Kent Farm six years ago, I actually tried sledding without a sled, which was really just me sitting down on top of a hill then Alex pushing me. It was… not a success. I lost my balance and fell face-first. Luckily, though, I didn’t get hurt and Mom got more mad at Alex since she was the one who suggested it.”

Lena snickers. “How intoxicated were you both to come up with that idea?”

“It was after breakfast so we were sober… Well, I was. Alex probably spiked her orange juice.”

“In that case, what on earth possessed you to agree to do that?”

“Alex promised me her share of a chocolate pecan pie. And before you ask, it was absolutely worth it,” Kara explains happily.

“If someone challenges you to perform a ludicrous, dangerous stunt in exchange for a lifetime supply of potstickers, will you accept?”

Kara pretends to ponder, scrunching up her face and rubbing her chin for good measure. “So long as it’s not the healthy kind you made me try, why should I say ‘no’ to that?” She barks out a laugh at Lena’s offended expression.

Lena passionately defends the nutritional value of those dumplings the rest of the way to the rental shop.

******** 

“Kara, the skis with the polar bear design were indeed charming, but it’s not the end of the world because they were exclusively available for children.”

Kara sighs exaggeratedly as they exit the store with their gear in tow. “I can’t believe they don’t even make any for grownups! Kids aren’t the sole people who like cartoon animals!”

“Then I’ll purchase the company and ensure it will produce cute skis for adults, too,” Lena announces casually.

Kara stops by the end of the corner, causing Lena to pause as well. “I’m not sure whether or not you’re serious so I just want it on the record I find that to be a terrible investment.”

“I wasn’t, but now I’m imagining the potential.”

Kara smirks. “We agreed to not discuss work while we’re here so you can develop your plans for world domination with Sam on Tuesday, or maybe with Lex when he returns from Singapore.” She taps the map in her hand before recommending, “For now, let’s choose where we’re skiing, yeah?”

Lena nods, her fingers brushing over Kara’s when she reaches for the guide. She ignores the same flutter in her stomach which occurs each time she touches her. “Overeasy, Ridge Route, and the Meadows will be the quickest ones to get to if we take Gondola One then Avanti Express.” At this, they resume walking and follow the directions to first lift. “Oh, and L-Corp’s expansion into the sports world will happen on Wednesday at the earliest because that’s when I told Sam to come back to work. I expect this business decision to be breaking news at CatCo.”

Kara shakes her head, snickering at the cheekiness in Lena’s voice. “Perhaps I should refrain from writing an article on this since I helped you think of it?”

Lena pouts. “But I already envisioned an exclusive interview with you! And doesn’t Snapper automatically assign all things L-Corp to you anyway?”

Kara groans. “Okay, yeah, because you brought up Snapper and made it feel real, we’re really gonna have to suspend all work-related conversations starting now.”

“If you say so, best reporter in National City.” Lena smirks when Kara ducks her head. She regrets the teasing a little bit when Kara retorts by bringing up several childhood stories which Lex apparently revealed during a recent visit. In fact, she’s too focused on Kara’s bright eyes and wide grin to truly be embarrassed. Although, she still makes a mental note to kill Lex for divulging her awkward past.

******** 

Kara stops taking photos on her phone and hops off the Avanti Express lift, managing to not trip over her skis and make an idiot of herself in front of Lena. Naturally, when Lena steps down, it’s with more class and elegance. And she tells her as much.

“Lillian did not send me to the finest finishing school in Switzerland for me to not learn sophistication and etiquette like all the other society girls,” Lena huffs, faux-haughtiness obvious in her tone.

Kara giggles as they locate a small, unbusy section where they can slide slowly on the snow and reacquaint themselves with the feeling of being on the slopes. “That’s where you sold alcohol which Lex smuggled for you, right?” Kara questions. She notices Lena stare at her with a familiar particular look, but she doesn’t get to ask since Lena responds.

“Yeah, and it’s how I paid for the sociology units I took at MIT. When Lillian discovered I was taking extra classes and paying for them myself, she was impressed enough that she didn’t demand I drop them.”

“Wait, did she learn _how_ you got the money?”

“Nope, and, as far as I know, she has no idea to this day.” Lena’s smirk is as mischievous as the laugh that follows it.

“So this is why Lex wanted you to take over as CEO.”

Lena rolls her eyes affectionately. “Lex insisted _I_ become CEO so that _he_ could kickstart L-Corp International, which was simultaneously his best plan and worst excuse to travel the globe.”

“But you agreed nevertheless,” Kara points out.

“He promised I could lead the company in whatever way I see fit and he’d prevent Lillian from meddling. He’s done a fantastic job, in all fairness to him. Although, it’s caused Lillian to double down on criticizing me and my choices so…” Lena shrugs, sighing heavily.

Kara clenches her jaw at the reminder of Lillian’s horrible attitude. She’d love nothing more than to list down all of Lillian’s mistakes and faults, specifically her mistreatment of Lena, but she senses it’s not what Lena needs to hear now. “You’ve done so much good over the past year, regardless of what Lillian claims,” she states instead, soft and sincere. When Lena initially faces away from her, she fears she did say the wrong thing or was perhaps too overt with her feelings. She’s unsure how to proceed and begins to panic when Lena glances back, small smile on her face, and whispers, “Thank you.”

The conversation dwindles to random comments after that as they become confident to do a run on Ridge Route. Kara whoops when she feels the wind and snow on her face, spotting Lena from the corner of her eye. She’s not shocked by Lena’s prowess on the slopes, but she’s amazed nonetheless. More than once she has to shake her head and remind herself of her surroundings (people _and_ trees), finding it difficult to focus when a significant majority of her brain is solely intent on gazing at Lena gliding gracefully. On their second go, she almost loses balance and falls sideways because she catches sight of the wide grin Lena’s face. She recovers quickly, quietly chastising herself for getting distracted _again_. For the first time since they left National City, she’s grateful none of their friends is on this trip as she can easily imagine their teasing remarks if they saw her stumble.

Lena moves as fast as she can toward Kara when they both stop. “Kara, are you all right? It seemed like you were about to slip back there.”

“I… um, was… preoccupied with something, but no harm done. Don’t worry.”

It’s evident, even with half her face covered, Lena doesn’t believe Kara. Luckily for Kara, though, she misinterprets her sheepish demeanor. “Perhaps we should ski down to The 10th and have lunch?”

Kara takes the out, breathing a sigh of relief. “You read my mind.”

******** 

They find a storage locker at Mid-Vail (“Hah! Get it, Lena? It’s where I grew up!”) to secure their gear before they head to the restaurant. Lena barely stifles a gasp when Kara removes her helmet, but she doesn’t refrain from staring, which Kara notes a second later.

“Lena? Is there anything wrong?”

Lena clears her throat. “No. You just look different when you don’t wear your glasses.”

“Are you saying you can’t recognize me without them?” Kara chuckles.

“Don’t be absurd. I’m merely unaccustomed to you sans spectacles. It’s not like glasses alone can constitute a disguise,” Lena scoffs.

“Darn! Here I was thinking I could lead a double life.”

Lena laughs loudly, uncaring of any other people nearby. “What, pray tell, was going to be your alternate identity?”

Kara hums. “Secret agent,” she declares seriously.

“You want to become a George Smiley?”

“More like Agent Carter, but yeah, something like that.”

“Darling, those two characters know how to lie and be sneaky and you do not.” Lena mentally scolds herself for using her favorite term of endearment while she’s completely sober and awake, causing her to not realize Kara’s ears turning red.

“I can totally do both!” Kara contends, pretending to be indignant.

“Must I remind you why Lucy’s party this year was not a surprise to Lucy herself?”

“She caught me off guard when she visited me at CatCo that day!”

“You’re proving my point."

Kara, unable to retort, concedes as she opens the door for Lena.

******** 

“I’ll just go to the restroom,” Lena states. She gets up from her seat and glances back to ensure Kara’s preoccupied with her dessert before she detours to the bar where their waitress is conversing with the bartender. “Excuse me, please charge everything we ordered here. Thank you.” She turns after she hands over her credit card.

When Lena exits the bathroom and walks to their table, she notices Kara frowning as she converses with the waitress. She raises an eyebrow at Kara’s bemused expression. She catches the tail end of their chat, with Kara awkwardly smiling and mumbling, “Uh, thanks. I’ll, um, keep that in mind.”

“What was that all about?” Lena asks once the waitress leaves. She retrieves her card and replaces it in her wallet.

Kara rubs the back of her neck as she stands. “Oh, that? Um… She thought we… might wanna take the Eagle Bahn Gondola later. She said ‘the view there’s fantastic any time of day, but especially at sunset.’” She lifts one hand up to her face, appears to recall she’s not wearing her glasses, and adjusts by fixing her hair.

Lena bites her lip to hide her grin at the adorable sight. “Sounds like a lovely recommendation.”

Kara shrugs, holding the door open again for Lena. “Y-yeah, I remember going on that one with my family when I was a teenager.”

Lena picks up on the strain in Kara’s voice. “Is everything okay? Did you two discuss anything else?” She’s prepared to march right back inside the restaurant if someone or something there caused Kara any form of stress or anxiety.

“Yes. Wait, no. I mean -” Kara takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’m fine. And she didn’t mention other stuff besides us and the gondola… And thank you for lunch, by the way. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Kara, we’ve gone over this - I like treating my loved ones because I’ll always have more money than I have use for.”

“It just seems like I’m taking advantage of you. And I don’t ever want you to go through something like that again, much less be the reason for it.”

Lena smiles warmly, feeling a rush of affection for Kara which she immediately tamps down once she remembers they are nothing more than best friends. She reaches for Kara’s hand and tugs on it until she gets Kara to look at her. “By virtue of admitting that, I know you’re far superior to all of my former friends so please don’t experience any more guilt when it comes to this… Sam and Alex certainly don’t.”

Kara snorts. “Tell me about it. Alex said she loves you more than me after you updated all the equipment at her clinic.” She’s serious once more, though, when she promises, “I’ll learn.” She squeezes Lena’s hand twice before she lets go.

******** 

They choose the Lost Boy for their next trail once they retrieve their skis. When they get on the Wildwood Express, Kara again pulls out her phone to record their ascent and take more pictures. The wonder never leaves her eyes as she marvels at the snow-capped mountains. She beams when she notices Lena wearing a serene expression on her face.

_Vacation suits her. Good thing I haven’t screwed up much so far._

_And thank god she didn’t press the issue on what the waitress mentioned to me earlier. She does not need to find out yet another stranger mistook us for being a couple._

“Kara?” Lena calls for her attention as they step off the lift.

“Yeah?”

“Care to make a little wager?”

There’s a playful spark in Lena’s eyes which warns Kara to be nervous. She hesitates for a moment, knowing Lena never bets unless she’s absolutely certain she’ll win, but curiosity gets the better of her. “What do you have in mind?”

“A race. Winner has the right to choose what we’ll eat back at the cabin.”

“For the rest of the trip?”

“I was thinking tonight’s dinner only, but that does sound more appealing.”

Kara gulps. She recognizes Lena’s smirk - it’s the one she has at each L-Corp press conference, at every game night, on all her magazine covers, during most of her television interviews. It scares Maxwell Lord, Morgan Edge, Simon Stagg, and any other misogynistic businessman Lena meets. It intimidated _Lois_ once. Kara should refuse, the threat of salads looming in her head, but her competitive streak overpowers logical reasoning. “On one condition - s’mores and hot cocoa are not up for debate.”

Lena snickers, acquiescing with a nod. “All right. We’ll still have those even though you’ll lose.”

“Mighty confident of you considering we reached the bottom of Ridge Route at practically the same time earlier.”

“That wasn’t a contest,” Lena explains matter-of-factly.

“Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?”

They get to the starting point and push off when Kara yells, “Go!” Kara forces her brain to not wander, particularly since there are more trees and less room for error. She leans her body forward a bit more to go faster, spotting Lena do the same. This glance ends up costing her as she fails to properly turn, skidding right and allowing Lena to take a substantial lead. She fails in her efforts to catch up, with Lena arriving at the slow zone a minute before she does. She intends to pout and grumble once she brakes, but she stands stock-still instead when Lena removes her helmet and runs her fingers through her hair.

“Are you truly in shock I beat you?” Lena jokes, waving a hand in front of Kara’s face.

Kara shakes her head roughly, grateful for Lena misinterpreting her wide eyes and slack jaw. “Yeah… I thought I was gonna win, but I… got distracted.”

“By what? The idea of eating something fried over something healthy?”

“You got me.” Kara shrugs, the idea of more than one meal with vegetables for the rest of the weekend helping her briefly forget the image of Lena and her helmet.

******** 

They take the Game Creek Express to get back to the top of the mountain, agreeing to ski down Eagle’s Nest Expressway for their final run. Kara tries to convince Lena to have a rematch, but she doesn’t budge.

“It’s not my fault you got sidetracked. However, I assure you I’d be the victor regardless,” Lena remarks with a hint of smugness.

_Actually it is. Because you are too gorgeous and pretty and cute and beautiful. Not to mention you’re intelligent and kind and creative and talented and compassionate and witty and ambitious and brave and -_

Kara’s inner monologue ceases when the lift stops as well. She realizes Lena probably expects some response from her so she accepts her defeat with a dramatic sigh. “Fine, I guess my taste buds and I will suffer.”

Lena snorts as she steps off. “Do you really hate all things green?”

_Not all._

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? What stuff that’s green do you like then?”

Kara curses under her breath once she realizes she voiced her thought out loud. She simultaneously wants to smack herself on the head for slipping up and pat herself on the back for not saying Lena’s eyes outright. She settles for staring at anyone and anything but Lena while she considers her answer. “Uh… W-w-well… Um… Y-you know… trees! I love trees… and grass. Nature is just great overall… And the Grinch! One of my favorite Dr. Seuss characters. He has a valid point on how we as a society celebrate Christmas which we should reflect on and discuss more… And then there’s… Kermit! He’s such an optimistic frog. Alex doesn’t hold him in high regard because he has commitment issues, but maybe all he needs is therapy? Or -”

Lena cuts Kara off with a hand on her arm, barely stifling her chuckles. “Okay, I believe you. Honestly, you don’t need to worry so much since I didn’t even bring any kale.”

Kara exhales deeply, relief washing over her as Lena misreads her odd behavior yet again. She decides to exaggerate her complaints regarding their food to ensure Lena doesn’t suspect she’s hiding anything from her.

Lena laughs at Kara’s grumbling and refuses to accept any of her compromises (“I’ll do the clean-up after every meal!”) the rest of the way before they ski down. She reaches the bottom of Eagle’s Nest Expressway first, self-satisfied smirk in place by the time Kara arrives at her side. “Were you preoccupied on this one as well?”

“No, but we weren’t racing anyway.” Kara shrugs, feigning nonchalance. It’s a lie, of course - she kept glimpsing at Lena, but she can’t tell her that.

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say.”

******** 

After they return their gear to the Vail Sports outlet at Eagle’s Nest, they line up for the Eagle Bahn Gondola. As Lena shares an anecdote of her and Lex attempting to develop longer-lasting artificial snow, Kara notes a pattern among the other people waiting - there are a lot of _couples_ and some look really loved-up. She slyly inspects those ahead and behind them, beginning to freak out when they’re either holding hands or cuddling up or showing other forms of PDA.

_Oh, no. This can’t be happening…_

_I_ know _this is also for families and friends so why can’t I spot those kinds of people?!_

_Okay, wait, those two appear to be buddies… And he just kissed him._

_“You and your girl will love it.”_

The waitress’s words echo in Kara’s mind as she contemplates asking Lena to ride a different lift.

“Look! The sunset’s starting,” Lena declares excitedly, seemingly unaware of the type of company they’re surrounded by and Kara’s inner turmoil.

Kara, upon recalling Lena’s initial unpleasant experience here, can’t bring herself to potentially destroy this moment for Lena. She chooses to stay silent, grinning at and listening to the story of Lena’s first skiing lesson. When they’re at the front of the line, she offers her to go inside first then takes the seat across. She pulls out her phone, carefully turns around to not jostle the cable car, and captures the view on the way down. She provides some silly commentary so that it’ll be more fun to rewatch, hearing Lena giggle. She twists slightly to look back at her, intent on jokingly chastising her for ruining the video. However, she feels breathless and almost drops her phone at what she witnesses instead.

Lena scrunches her face as she continues to lightly chuckle. It’s a look that shouldn’t cause Kara’s heart to race since she witnesses it on a regular basis. But that look _plus_ Lena bundled up in probably at least five layers of clothes when she’s always in tailored dresses, skirts, or pantsuits? But that look _plus_ Lena wearing a beanie when her hair is in a high ponytail half the time? But that look _plus_ the stunning background composed of the mountain range and the sunset when she’s often stuck in front of her computer at L-Corp, not taking the chance to appreciate National City’s skyline? But that look _plus_ the carefree joy she’s exuding when she’s constantly stressed and tired? Put all those things together and Kara is a _goner_.

_She’s magnificent. She’s ethereal. She’s otherworldly._

_… And I’m falling even more in love._

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?”

Kara’s brain functions enough to process that Lena asked her something. She shuts off her phone before replying, “Yeah, absolutely.” She wants to whack herself on the head because she didn’t base her answer on the sunset. She settles for groaning quietly and cringing at her cheesiness while Lena still stares at the picturesque image.

******** 

Lena dozes off a minute after they get on the bus back to Vail Village. Kara gently guides Lena’s head to rest on her shoulder so she won’t suffer from a stiff neck when she wakes up. She decides to examine the photos on her phone, deleting the blurry ones. She’s a little upset she only has a shaky video of Lena on the lift earlier, but she doubts she’ll ever forget that image even if she tries. Once she decides to finally check her messages, she immediately regrets doing so.

**Alex Danvers**   
**OK I’ll stop flooding your inbox but lemme just give you some wise sisterly advice: TELL HER THE TRUTH ALREADY**

**Sam Arias**   
**you and Lena are gonna thank me (and Alex) when you guys get back i can feel it ;)**

**Mom**   
**Hope you and Lena are having a great time, honey.**

**Winn Schott**   
**hey it’s ur bff here wanting to know how’s ur romantic getaway with Lena going? ;)**

**James Olsen**   
**This is your best opportunity to get the girl so take the shot! You got this, Kara!**

**Lucy Lane**   
**i’m very upset i had to hear abt ur romantic adventure w/ Lena from LOIS of all ppl. BUT! i’m willing to forgive u if u spill all the details to me first.**

**Nia Nal**   
**OMG, Kara, I forgot to tell you yesterday that I have a gut feeling this vacation will be amazing for you and Lena! And my gut’s never wrong!**

**Lois Lane**   
**Smallville told me you’re out-of-town with a certain someone. I’m proud of you! Have fun, take care, and use protection! P.S. Lucy might be mad at you and me.**

**Clark Kent**   
**Can’t wait to hear about your trip when we meet for the holidays! :)**

**Lex Luthor**   
**I trust you’ll take care of my little sister, Kara.**

Kara lets out a deep breath, attempting to process the stream of texts. Their concerted efforts to make her confess to Lena are increasingly frustrating. She considers replying to a select few, but she answers all of them anyway because she knows they won’t stop bothering her if she keeps ignoring them.

_Or worse, they’ll bug Lena._

Kara sighs once more, trying to take her mind off Lena for the remainder of the ride.

She’s only partially successful.

******** 

Kara hums along softly to a version of “The Christmas Song” while Lena naps on the drive back to Plastino’s. The holiday playlist for the last hour helped immensely in calming her emotions down. When she gets past the compound’s gate, she gasps excitedly at the colorful lights wrapped around each tree. She grins when she spots a snowman next to the sign pointing to the parking lot. She gently wakes Lena up once she switches the car off. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead. We’re back at the cabins.”

Lena yawns and blinks slowly, adjusting her eyes to the brightness. “Sorry, I fell asleep again.”

Kara waves her off as they exit the SUV. “Don’t worry about it. Having full control of the music wasn’t so bad.”

Lena snorts. “Are you still upset I vetoed ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ during car-aoke?”

“It’s a classic!”

“Which you will hear more than once each day for the remainder of the year so there’ll be plenty of chances for you to sing it,” Lena counters. “But, all right. Let me make up for my ‘Scrooge-like behavior’ earlier. Shall we explore the grounds for a bit? Seems like this place’s got more decorations aside from the rainbow lights and this lovely snowman.” She brushes off the snow on top of its hat as she speaks.

Kara looks at their surroundings, noting the cottages closest to them also have twinkling fairy lights outlining the roofs. She recognizes the picnic area from the map and smiles at the sight of a Christmas tree, a Hanukkah menorah, and a Kwanzaa kinara near its entrance. She’s about to agree when her stomach answers for her. “Tomorrow night?” She suggests, chuckling sheepishly.

“Tomorrow.” Lena nods, giggling. “Come on, then. Can’t let my favorite person starve to death.”

Kara adjusts her knit cap so that it hides more of the ears she’s sure are red. For the nth time, she’s grateful she can blame the temperature for her flushed state should Lena ever notice. “You know, you claim I’m your favorite yet you’re forcing me to eat vegetables.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Need I remind you the terms of our race? Stipulations which you not only accepted but also changed without any external influence coercing you.”

“… Well, you’ll be hearing from my lawyer.”

“I don’t believe Lucy handles non-military cases.”

“I was referring to Laurel Lance.”

“Laurel is one of _my_ attorneys!”

“She owes me a favor,” Kara explains casually, shrugging.

“What outstanding deed did you do for Laurel Lance to be indebted to you?”

“Can’t say. I think they’re still awaiting trial.” Kara unlocks their cabin and holds the door open for Lena.

Lena hums, turning on the heater. “Unfortunately for you, Laurel won’t arrive here in time to help you avoid broccoli.” She smirks at the stunned and affronted expression on Kara’s face.

“ _BROCCOLI_?!”

******** 

Kara glowers at the bowl of pasta in front of her. It undeniably smells delicious and it likely is palatable, but there’s just so much _broccoli_.

“Kara, glaring at it won’t make it vanish into thin air.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Unless you have superpowers I’m unaware of, then, yes, I do.” Lena snickers as Kara scowls harder at her meal. “At least eat a little of it first before you condemn it.”

Kara grumbles under her breath as she gets a forkful of the food, broccoli included. She takes a bite… and has to stifle a moan because it’s actually quite delightful. The basil pesto sauce blends perfectly with the onions, garlic, sundried tomatoes, and chicken, the pepper flakes providing a spicy kick. She doesn’t even taste the offending vegetable! Her amazement is probably obvious since she catches Lena wearing a smug grin.

“What’s your verdict?” Lena inquires before she takes a sip of her red wine. It’s a rhetorical question, though, and they both know it.

Still, Kara responds. “As much as I loathe admitting it… this isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever tried.”

Lena rolls her eyes fondly. “And if you get a second serving?”

“I need the calories,” Kara remarks matter-of-factly. “The real question is - how is it that in the three years we’ve known each other, this is the first time I’ve tasted your cooking? Okay, technically, today’s breakfast was the first, but you know what I mean.”

Lena chews, appearing thoughtful. “First off, don’t sell yourself short. You were a helpful sous chef so credit goes to you as well. Second, when we hang out together, it’s often after work so it’s more convenient to order takeout. And third, I honestly didn’t think you’d like it since you’re quite passionate regarding your food preferences.”

“I don’t eat pizza and/or potstickers _everyday_ … Every other day is more accurate. In all seriousness, though, this is pretty good. And working in the kitchen with you was a lot of fun. Maybe we can cook together at your place or mine instead of going out for brunch every weekend? I m-m-mean if you w-want, of course. I totally understand if you’d prefer to keep going out because you do the actual cooking and I don’t want you to be stressed and -” Kara ceases rambling when Lena reaches out for her hand.

Lena waits a few seconds more for Kara to catch her breath before replying with a soft smile, “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

******** 

Kara ends up eating three bowls of the pasta, much to Lena’s amusement and pride. As they clean up, she’s struck with the realization they’re going to sleep _in the same bed soon_ … unless she figures out a way to delay it until she’s somewhat prepared. After she dries all of the utensils, her eyes land on her ‘diabetes bag’ (Lena’s words) and an idea pops up. “Hey, Lena?”

“Yeah?” Lena responds without looking up as she wipes the dining table.

“You got room for dessert?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Kara grabs her duffel bag off a chair, opening it to take out two packs of marshmallows (regular-sized and mini), a pack of graham crackers, a slab of chocolate, a few packets of hot cocoa, and a couple of sticks.

Lena chuckles. “You weren’t kidding about s’mores and hot cocoa.”

“Food is no laughing matter, Lena,” Kara declares as seriously as she can.

“Well, the night is still young and I could use something sweet,” Lena acquiesces.

“Great! I’ll get the firewood.” Kara heads out the rear door, immediately wishing she put her parka back on first as she’s hit with chilly winds. She spots the timber easily, located by the fire pit, which she imagines is perfect for summer. Her brain determines the distance isn’t too far so she runs toward the tall pile and grabs three logs, several kindling sticks, and a couple of briquettes. She jogs back to the cabin, calling for Lena to open the door.

“Kara! It’s practically freezing outside and you went without your jacket on?!”

Kara allows Lena to drag her inside. She places the logs on the floor beside the fireplace before shrugging and contending, “I was barely gone two minutes.” When Lena’s glare remains, she goes for her wounded puppy look.

Lena loses her resolve after a moment, sighing. “You’re incorrigible.”

Kara grins endearingly. “But also your favorite, right?” She tilts her head, bemused, when Lena reaches for the marshmallows. Her brain registers Lena’s actions in time for her to catch the first one, but the next hits her in the cheek not one second later. “Hey!”

“That’s for being irresponsible. Now, go build the fire like the Girl Scout I know you were. I’ll make the cocoa.” At this, Lena goes to the stove to check on a kettle Kara didn’t notice earlier.

Kara pops the marshmallow she caught in her mouth before she proceeds to follow Lena’s instruction. “For the record, I was kicked out of my troop when I was ten.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true! My troop leader found out Mom and Dad were the ones who bought most of my cookies. She considered it cheating since the sale was part of a contest so she asked me to leave.”

“I don’t know much about Girl Scouts, but I doubt you were the first one to ask a parent for help. It sounds unfair especially if you were the only one accused.”

“I guess it was the large number of orders which made her suspicious.” Kara shrugs as she finishes arranging the firewood. “But it’s not a big deal because I honestly joined solely for the cookies, assuming I’d get a free box once a month or something. You’ve no idea how devastated I was when I found out members did not receive free cookies.”

Lena snickers as she stirs their cocoa. “If this was like when you became upset after you didn’t win the giant candy canes at the CatCo Christmas party two years ago, then I think I can imagine.”

“Don’t remind me. They were the prize I wanted most that year,” Kara whines while she pushes the coffee table closer to the fireplace. She then enters the kitchen, searching for the matchsticks right as Lena leaves with their mugs.

“More than that trip for five to the Sapporo Snow Festival?”

“Absolutely. You can’t eat ice sculptures, Lena.”

Lena cackles, nearly spilling their drinks on the floor. “Will you ever prioritize something else over food?”

_Something? Never. Someone?_ You? _Always._

_Really not the time to think this way._

“Uhh, who knows?” Kara, who’s kneeling in front of the fireplace again, coughs to hide the strain in her voice. She manages to light the matchstick on the first swipe and sets it on top of the briquettes. When the fire doesn’t die out, she presents it to Lena. “Behold, one of man’s greatest, but also worst, inventions!”

Lena shakes her head, chuckling. “You dork.” She looks at the ingredients on the table. “Okay, so how do we make them?”

“Wait, you haven’t had s’mores before?” Kara inquires with wide eyes.

“There was no opportunity for it, considering Lex and I detest camping. Not to mention Lillian prohibited all sugary foods when I was growing up.” Lena’s tone is mostly dismissive, but Kara detects the underlying hint of melancholy.

Kara frowns, wishing once more she could fling Lillian toward the sun. She reaches for the sticks, quietly offering one to Lena. She requests Lena to follow her lead - skewer a marshmallow and bring it over the fire, take the sticks out after a few seconds, cut a piece of chocolate and put it on the side of the marshmallow, and sandwich them with graham crackers. She’s so eager to witness Lena’s reaction after her first bite that she doesn’t eat her own.

“This is amazing and worth waiting twenty-five years for!”

Kara beams, adoring the smile on Lena’s face. “Glad I could introduce you to what truly matters in life.”

“That you did,” Lena agrees. “Thank you, Kara,” she adds in a softer voice.

Kara simply squeezes Lena’s hand twice as her reply, afraid she’ll say something stupid and ruin the moment. She grabs some mini-marshmallows and drops them onto her cocoa, quickly taking a sip before they melt. She’s about to make another s’more when Lena bursts out laughing. “What?” She asks, genuinely confused.

Lena, unable to stifle her giggles, gestures instead to Kara’s face then back to her own, drawing an imaginary moustache.

Kara understands immediately, wiping her mouth with tissue paper. “All gone?”

“Almost.” Lena points to a spot, but Kara misses the mark. By the third failed attempt, she takes the Kleenex from her. “Let me,” is all she states before she moves closer.

Kara freezes. Her heart undoubtedly skips a beat or twenty when Lena gently presses the tissue against the corner of her mouth. She forces her eyes to not dart around so that she doesn’t appear frazzled. The consequence of this, though, is she stares up close at _Lena_ \- her perfect eyebrows, dazzling eyes, lovely nose, sharp cheekbones, soft-looking lips…

_Okay, that train of thought stops right here, right now._

Kara blinks rapidly and releases a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding once Lena moves back. In reality, Lena was squarely in front of her for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity because her brain processed everything in slow motion. When her heart returns to a normal (or as-normal-as-can-be-around-Lena-Kieran-Luthor) rhythm, she glances at Lena, who’s roasting her second marshmallow and looking unbothered.

“By the way, would you be willing to wake up a little early tomorrow and head to Vail before brunch?”

She plasters a grin on her face, grateful for a new conversation to distract her. “Don’t you wanna sleep in?”

“An eight-hour slumber does sound appealing, but my last proper winter vacation was four years ago and I don’t know when the next one will be so I just want to make the most of it, you know?”

_Waking up earlier also means fewer hours staying in the same bed…_

“My alarm or yours?” Kara inquires before she has another s’more.

******** 

“Bathroom’s all yours,” Kara announces as she returns to their bedroom.

Lena nods and gathers her own things. “By the way, is it okay if we replace the comforter with the L-Blanket?”

“You have the ‘L-ectric Blanket’ with you?” Kara snickers when Lena groans.

“I’d greatly appreciate it if you gave my greatest innovation the respect it deserves,” Lena huffs as she stands by the doorway. “But, yes, I brought it in the event Plastino’s doesn’t provide something similar and I was right. So can we use it?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll switch them while you change?”

“Thanks, the blanket’s over there.” Lena points to heavy-looking fabric draped over a chair then turns to leave.

Kara swaps the sheets swiftly, but her brain soon registers she has nothing to do for the next however many minutes.

_Breathe. Calm down. RELAX._

Kara spots the TV opposite the bed, but she figures background noise won’t help. She sits cross-legged on the bed, attempting to recall her Uncle J’onn’s meditation techniques. She quits after a minute and decides to pace back and forth instead.

_It’s gonna be fine. This is essentially a sleepover. Which is something best friends do. Granted, I doubt best friends share a bed, but_ some _people thought it’d be fun to play Cupid._

Kara sighs heavily, nearly poking an eye out when she forgets yet again she’s not wearing her glasses. She removes her contacts while she still remembers. She fidgets with her hands, hating how she simultaneously feels exhausted and tireless.

“Is everything all right?”

Kara startles, barely stifling her squeak. “I, umm… was concerned about my plants since Alex hasn’t replied to me yet regarding them, but it’s not a big deal. I mean, they’re all succulents and I watered them on Thursday so they should be good even if Alex doesn’t check on them.”

Lena doesn’t seem convinced. “I’m sure Alex is still awake at this time so why not call her?”

Kara musters up all her confidence and courage. “No need. It was irrational panic on my part. It’s nothing that can’t be resolved in the morning.”

Lena merely stares at Kara for a few seconds then appears to believe her. “If you insist.” She organizes her toiletries before she faces Kara once more and asks, “Left or right?”

“What?”

“I meant do you favor the left or the right side of the bed?”

“Oh, uhh… I’m good either way so you can choose which you prefer.”

Lena nods and proceeds to the left side. “Did you remove your contacts?” She inquires when she settles in.

Kara shuts the main lights off once Lena turns on her bedside lamp. She almost stumbles as she approaches the bed, the image of Lena illuminated by a soft light immediately seared into her memory. She clears her throat before responding, “Yup. What about yours?” She gets under the covers, trying to be comfortable without disturbing Lena so much. She ends up lying on her back, mimicking Lena’s position down to the hands clasped above the stomach.

“Already in the case. Is the blanket warm enough for you?”

“Yeah, toasty.”

“In case you want to adjust it, the control is on my table.”

“Copy that.”

Lena turns her lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Sweet dreams, Lena.”

Kara stares up at the ceiling, wondering how Lena couldn’t sense the awkward tension, couldn’t feel any nervous energy, couldn’t hear her thudding heartbeat. If she turned her head toward Lena at any point before she fell asleep at around 1 AM, she’d discover she was awake pondering the same things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies for any mistakes, especially if it was about Vail/Colorado! I've never actually been to Colorado so I researched as much as I could. If I made any mistakes, please tell me in the comments or on [my Tumblr](https://karlenaluvers.tumblr.com/) while it's still alive. Let me know also what you guys think specifically about the ending because I'm honestly a little iffy on it. Have a nice day! :)
> 
> EDIT: I changed the last line because it was really bugging me. And I added a line about there being a TV because it'll be relevant in a future chapter LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here's a 6k update (I'm sorry the chapters lengths are wildly inconsistent LOL)! This is the first half of their second day. I decided to split it up into two chapters for a few reasons - 1. It was already getting way too long. 2. I wanna know what you guys think about a couple special guests you'll see here. and 3. I've had most of this finished for several days now, it's just that I've had to tend to personal stuff recently so if I went with my original plan of 1 chapter = 1 day of supercorp's vacation, the update would have definitely taken longer.
> 
> Also, when I was replying to comments, I noticed the spacing between lines was weird in the first three chapters, so I went back and fixed each one. I don't know why it was like that, but I'm sorry my last brain cell didn't notice the mistake before I made the last edits.
> 
> But, anyway, enough with the long beginning note. Hope you guys enjoy reading! :)

_“Can anybody find me somebody to love?”_

Freddie Mercury’s magical voice pierces through Lena’s subconscious. A small part of her brain instructs her to recognize her alarm and start waking up. The rest of it, though, argues to stay in bed since she’s surrounded by warmth and comfort. She chooses to sleep a little while longer, snuggling into the softness she assumes is a pillow. Her eyes snap open when she senses arms wrapped around her waist. She doesn’t suppress her gasp when she identifies the insignia of National City University and realizes half of her body is on top of Kara’s. She begins to panic, but, luckily, Kara doesn’t stir.

When Lena attempts to move away, Kara whines and tightens her grip. She takes several deep breaths to get her heart rate steady, reminding herself that, as amazing as this feels, they are merely _best friends_. She tries again and Kara nuzzles into her hair. A shiver runs through her body at the intimate gesture and she knows she’s not going to survive this ordeal if she doesn’t untangle herself from Kara ASAP. Her vision adjusts to a still-dark environment, the sun likely an hour away from rising. She spots the pillow she used last night and carefully reaches for it, successfully replacing herself with it.

Once Lena’s out of the bed, she grabs her phone to turn her alarm off right as “Somebody to Love” replays. She rushes to the bathroom, locking the door. With shaky hands, she turns the faucet on and splashes cold water onto her face. She prays to every deity she can think of that Kara will have no idea they ended up cuddling in their sleep. She’s unsure who shifted first, but it doesn’t matter. She has to rein in her feelings, particularly since she wanted to kiss Kara after she wiped the cocoa off her face the night before. She calms down eventually and shuts the tap. Once confirming she doesn’t look like she had a minor freak-out for several minutes and giving herself a pep talk, she exits the bathroom and checks the bedroom. Finding an empty bed, she puts on her contacts and heads downstairs. She rolls her eyes fondly at the smell that hits her as she approaches the kitchen. The quip which was on the tip of her tongue vanishes at the sight that welcomes her:

Kara, sans glasses and hair up in a messy bun, sings and dances along to “You Make My Dreams” as she fries some bacon. She, of course, turns the spatula into a microphone. She doesn’t seem to notice Lena, focused as she is on the food and the music.

Lena thinks it’s an adorable scene, whether it’s the most is up for debate as she recalls Kara dressed up as Willy Wonka to hand out candy to patients at the Children’s Hospital the previous Halloween. She unlocks her phone, intent on taking a picture, when another thought pops up - it’s _domestic_. There’s a pang in her heart because it’s something she’s undoubtedly dreamed of more than once. She quickly shoves the idea into a box, mentally chastising herself for being unrealistic and foolish.

“Lena, hey, good morning,” Kara greets with a wide grin.

Lena startles, nearly dropping her phone. “Good morning to you, too,” she returns as she purposefully puts some distance between them, striving to regain the composure she lost while she watched Kara.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara apologizes, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s all right, Kara. I’m not fully awake yet, I suppose.” Lena convincingly feigns a yawn. “It’s nothing a cup of coffee won’t fix.”

“I started the coffee maker a couple of minutes ago and it shouldn’t take too long,” Kara explains as she transfers the bacon to a plate and walks toward the dining table.

“How about I make us an omelette?” Lena offers, knowing she can keep Kara at arm’s length if she doesn’t ask her to do anything since Kara wouldn’t want to become an inconvenience.

“With cheese and ham?”

“And spinach,” Lena adds, tying her hair up in a ponytail and chuckling at the disgusted expression Kara’s face immediately makes.

“Fine,” Kara huffs after a minute of pouting. “But I’m heating up the sticky buns!”

Lena shrugs, accepting the compromise. “Your stomach will thank me,” she insists as she gathers the ingredients. “Kara, where did you place the grater after you washed it last night?” She inquires as she checks the lower drawers.

Kara pauses from singing along to “Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go” to respond, “Umm… It’s in the cupboard directly above the sink.”

Lena rises on her tiptoes to open said cabinet and locates the grater, but she can’t reach it. Not wanting to jump and risk a fall, she calls for some assistance. “Kara, a little help here? Unless you prefer the omelette to be all spinach…”

“On it!”

Lena turns around the moment Kara appears, barely suppressing her squeak at their close proximity. Fortunately for Lena (and her sanity), Kara retrieves the item swiftly. Unfortunately for Lena (and her sanity), they lock gazes, both of them becoming silent. Her heartbeat is at an alarming rate and her face is flushed despite the cabin’s heating system. Once again, she’s awestruck by how blue and bright and brilliant Kara’s eyes are. She’s mesmerized, unable and unwilling to stare elsewhere. She thinks, sees, and senses nothing but _Kara_. She’s certain she’s imagining Kara leaning down yet she doesn’t stop herself from leaning up. Perhaps she’s still asleep and this is all a dream because there is no way any of it is real, but she lets herself get lost in it. Her eyes are halfway shut and she feels Kara’s nose brush against hers and…

The *ding* of a phone not only signals a text but also jolts them apart, breaking the spell between them. Kara clears her throat. “T-that’s… uhh, you should probably check that. It might be important.” She hands over the grater to Lena. “And here you go. I’ll, umm, put stuff within your reach next time.” She pivots on one foot and exits Lena’s personal space, heading toward her duffel bag.

Lena takes a deep breath, exhaling through her nose as quietly as she can. She sets the grater on the counter and fidgets with her phone, but she doesn’t read the message that… ruined the moment? Saved their friendship? She has no idea. Her mind replays the last minute or so on a loop, preventing her from properly processing the situation. Did Kara lean toward her or not? Or does it matter, considering Kara _didn’t_ move away? And what does Kara not leaning away mean? Whatever happened in the past few minutes is the biggest indication Kara might reciprocate her feelings and she thinks they should discuss it, but how on earth is she supposed to start _that_ conversation?

Lena chances a glimpse at Kara, who’s munching on a candy bar and pouring their steaming coffee into mugs. She prides herself on being able to read Kara yet she’s puzzled presently as to why Kara looks cool as a cucumber. Surely Kara, who wears her heart on her sleeve, would be visibly affected in some way? The nonchalance prompts Lena to wonder whether what just happened between them wasn’t a dream. She pinches her arm and, sensing the sting, determines their almost-kiss was definitely real. She opens her mouth, mustering up any courage she has left, to confront her regarding it when another, less desirable thought pops up - what if Kara’s indifferent because she truly sees her as nothing but a friend?

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose, a migraine forming behind her eyes since nothing makes sense. There are currently two main opposing sides in her brain, simultaneously giving her hope and causing her distress. A third, not-as-loud but consistently existent voice recommends, for the nth time, to choose the easiest option - push her feelings aside and pretend they don’t exist. It’s what she did less than ten minutes ago so why not do it once more? Why risk exposing the feelings she’s successfully hidden for the last two years?

Lena makes up her mind right as Kara approaches her with their drinks.

“This isn’t the fancy kind you order from Panama and it tastes nothing like your usual at Noonan’s, but I mixed in some vanilla extract since it’s your third favorite flavor.”

The smile is genuine on her face as Lena takes her cup from Kara. “You know me so well.”

Kara shrugs, beaming. “What are friends for?”

“Best friends,” Lena corrects, taking a sip of the surprisingly not awful coffee to hide the grimace. Once Kara turns back around to tend to the sticky buns, she resumes preparing the omelette and tells the ache in her chest she made the right decision.

******** 

_Come on, Alex. Answer your phone!_

Kara huffs out a breath, pacing the length of the cabin’s first floor. She’s impatient and antsy, uncertain of how much free time she has while Lena gets ready upstairs. She debates disconnecting and calling Winn instead when Alex finally, and groggily, answers.

“Hello? Dr. Danvers here.”

On any other occasion, Kara would feel terrible for disturbing Alex and, based on the muffled background noise, Sam when their rest days are few and far between. This, though, is not one of those instances. She hisses, aware that she can’t be too loud, “ _Alex_! You need to pick me up! _Right now_! Or else I’m going to kill you… Actually, scratch that, I’m going to kill you regardless!”

Alex yawns. “Well, good morning to you, too. Last time I checked, ‘‘tis the season to be jolly,’ not murderous.”

Kara sighs deeply and rolls her eyes. “I’m not kidding. You need to drive me back to National City ASAP!”

“Neither am I. It’s literally in a song, Kara.”

Kara stands in front of the fireplace, scowling. “Alex, I’m serious! I’m losing my mind all because of this no-good vacation courtesy of _you and Sam_!”

“Okay, firstly, rude of you to imply my and Sam’s _bonus_ gift was anything but generous and perfect. Secondly, I can maybe guess what’s bothering you, but how about some context before you grumble at me some more at… Christ, Kara, it’s 6:38 AM! On a Sunday!”

“Well, it’s 7:38 AM here,” Kara counters. “But that’s not the point. You want context? Let’s see - all I can think of is _Lena_. And I know, since you’re a smartass, you’re gonna go, ‘What’s new?’ I’ll tell you what - it’s basically been only me and her for more than twenty-four hours and we’ve got over a day left!” She resumes her pacing, gesturing wildly with one hand. “It’s more of a struggle than usual to not say or do anything that makes me seem like a doofus in front of her! It’s a miracle I didn’t hit any trees yesterday or haven’t self-combusted yet! I can’t - Alex!” She stops the rant when she hears her snort.

“What? You said you’re not hurt.” Alex snickers a bit more before continuing, “I’m honestly confused right now because I didn’t get the sense you were freaking out when you messaged me back last night. Did something happen between then and now? Hold on, if it’s not PG, don’t tell me.”

Kara blushes, fidgeting with the strings of her gray NCU hoodie. “… Yes? No? I d-don’t know. I had a dream of me and Lena cuddling… but it kinda felt real? I can’t be sure, though, considering she woke up first. And I don’t wanna ask her.”

“Of course you don’t,” Alex states bluntly. “How long have you two been awake?”

“Uhh, an hour or so. Why?”

“And Lena hasn’t brought up your _sleeping positions_ at any point?”

The flush on Kara’s cheeks darkens at Alex’s teasing tone. She clears her throat before responding, “No.”

Alex hums. “Now, we both know Lena’s pretty upfront when it comes to boundaries - she didn’t hug any of us, excluding you, until around a year after we met her. Like I’ve said before, you’re the one she’s most comfortable with aside from Lex. If she hasn’t commented on it, either it didn’t happen or it’s not something that upsets her. So I doubt there’s any reason for you to worry. It’s not like you… Wait, oh my god, did you two kiss?!”

Kara freezes. Although she’s still not entirely confident it wasn’t fiction, her brain relives the almost-kiss in excruciatingly accurate detail.

Alex misinterprets Kara’s silence as confirmation, gasping. “Holy shit! YOU DID?!”

Kara shakes her head, managing to put the image of Lena’s lips in the back of her mind. For now. She can envision the wide eyes on Alex’s face to match the disbelief in her voice. It’s a testament to her nerves, though, that she’s too panicked to feel smug for surprising Alex “Nothing shocks me” Danvers. “Would you lower your volume?! I don’t need everyone and their mothers gossiping about me and Lena on a Sunday morning!”

Alex scoffs, “Please. When it comes to you and Lena, everybody’s _already_ got rumors.” She adds, pointedly, “And you didn’t answer my question.”

_How can I when even I don’t know?!_

Kara sits down on the couch, reaching for one of the cushions to hold tightly against her chest. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Once she’s ready, she speaks, soft and with a hint of fear, “I think we nearly did.”

Alex, recognizing the shift in Kara’s demeanor, adjusts accordingly. She instructs Kara to clarify with a gentle, “Go on.”

And Kara does. She recounts _that_ moment from her perspective - her rushing to grab the grater from the cupboard since Lena couldn’t reach it, her not giving Lena an opportunity to step aside so they ended up dangerously close once they were face-to-face, her and Lena staring at each other for god knows how long, her leaning down and believing Lena was leaning up, her shutting her eyes, then her jumping a foot in the air when Lena’s phone sounded off. She includes her and Lena’s behaviors and conversations during breakfast and clean-up, admitting that she pretended to not feel awkward when she noticed Lena appeared unperturbed.

They’re both completely silent once Kara concludes her story. The quiet stretches to the point Kara checks twice whether or not the call disconnected. She intends to do so a third time when Alex gives her opinion.

“That doesn’t sound like a dream to me… but I’m not the one you should be having this discussion with, Kara.”

Kara groans, her anxiety making ample space for frustration. “You know why I can’t talk to her when it comes to this, Alex.”

“I understand you’ve been scared because nothing and no one previously convinced you Lena has non-platonic feelings for you, but how can you ignore or explain what happened an hour ago - you two almost kissed!”

“… We were interrupted so maybe it’s a sign Lena and I are supposed to stay as friends,” Kara argues, dejected.

It’s Alex’s turn to sigh, muttering something Kara doesn’t catch. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You really are willing to find any excuse to not confess to Lena that you’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“Th-that’s not… I c-c-can’t… It’s compli -” Kara cuts herself off when she hears a door being opened and closed. Afraid Lena will appear at any moment, she decides to finish her chat with Alex. “Okay, listen, I gotta go. Maybe we can continue this another time. Love you! Bye!”

“What? Kara, no, you useless -”

Kara ends the call, placing her phone on the coffee table. She’s guilty, tired, and stressed all at once. Barely a minute later, a *ding* informs her she has a new message. Her phone continues to sound off several times over, but she chooses to not read any of Alex’s texts. She hunches over and presses the pillow to her face, planning to scream until her head no longer feels like it wants to explode.

Naturally, that’s when Lena walks downstairs. “Kara?”

Kara stiffens. Doing her quickest thinking since she arrived here, she fakes a yawn when she glances up at Lena. The action is doubly beneficial since it hides her once again becoming breathless at the sight of her.

_Never thought I’d ever see Lena Luthor wear camo…_

Kara blinks rapidly, continuing to pretend to be drowsy. “Hey, I must have dozed off there.”

“Are you okay? Would you like to sleep more before we leave?”

Kara smiles sincerely at Lena’s concern. “I’m okay. Besides,” she adds, gesturing to Lena’s clothes, “it seems as if you’re prepared for battle, soldier.”

Lena snorts. “Truthfully, this was an impulsive, last-minute purchase, but I’d say it’s appropriate considering _you_ challenged _me_ last night to another race with bigger stakes. You may be my best friend, but that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

Not for the first time, Kara’s heart breaks the tiniest bit when Lena refers to her simply as the “best friend.” Nevertheless, she gives her a wide grin. “Guess I should get ready then, too.” Without waiting for a reply, she grabs her phone and heads upstairs.

_Alex and the others are wrong - I’m only ever going to be a best friend to Lena._

******** 

Lena drums her fingers on the steering wheel as she follows the instructions of the GPS and makes a left turn. “It’s certainly an interesting theory…”

“Buuut?”

Lena smirks. “ _However_ , I remain doubtful she’s pregnant. The timing is too convenient. If she made some sort of deal with Tyrion wherein she keeps the Iron Throne should they defeat the Night King, it’ll be for herself and not for a future child.”

“What if she believes she is? Maybe she did ask Qyburn to check and it was kinda like a false positive? Or it’s all in her head? It’s a cliché, yes, but it’s not a stretch to assume she’s so distraught after all three of her kids die and desperate for a new child that she imagines she’s expecting,” Kara suggests.

“It’s a possibility,” Lena concedes before she turns right. “Although… didn’t she also say she doesn’t intend to keep her word and send the Lannister army to the North? It’s why Jaime left her, isn’t it?”

“Oh, right. I forgot about that. So you think it won’t matter whether or not she’s pregnant?”

“Perhaps. Regardless, I still suspect her odds of surviving and staying queen are slim.”

Kara hums. “I don’t know. I feel like anything can happen next season. You might even get your ‘dream’ ending.”

Lena chuckles as they enter the Lionshead part of Vail. “The Night King winning isn’t _exactly_ the resolution I want, but why not subvert tropes and expectations one last time?”

“A bit too cynical even for you, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s perfectly on-brand,” Lena counters as she searches for a parking slot, snickering along with Kara. “Anyway, we’ll be watching at your place, right?”

“What? No! Your TV is practically a theater screen.”

“First off, that’s blatantly false. Second, your sofa is comfier.”

“Then I’ll bring my couch over,” Kara offers nonchalantly. Lena notices her shrug from the corner of her eye. “Oh, there’s a free spot there,” she points out.

Lena giggles. “I’ll hold you to that come April,” she promises as she parks their car.

They exit the SUV and walk toward Vail Square in companionable silence. At least, Lena hopes it is. Kara continues to be a golden retriever in human form so she’s definitely been doing her best to not make things awkward between the two of them. If Kara doesn’t intend to bring up their almost-kiss, then neither will she.

“Hey, you know what I realized?”

Kara’s question derails Lena’s train of thought. “What?”

“Won’t you be kinda invisible on the slopes with your outfit?”

Lena glances down at her predominantly white and gray clothes. “I’m sure they’ll allow me to snowboard… Besides, it’s not as if you have to concern yourself with accidentally bumping into me since I’ll be significantly ahead of you.” She smirks and raises an eyebrow at Kara.

Kara rolls her eyes fondly, snickering. “You’re worse than Alex when it comes to trash-talking.”

“You’ve known that for over three years,” Lena retorts.

“That I have,” Kara acknowledges as she holds the door to Vail Sports open for Lena.

Lena beams at the gesture and steps in, proceeding directly to the snowboard section.

“Oooh! The boards have more fun and cool designs!” Kara declares excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling with childlike glee.

Lena quietly scolds her heart for skipping a beat at a sight she’s witnessed countless times. She opts to give Kara space and checks out the helmets for several minutes when Kara calls her.

“Lena, look! This one’s got gears and bolts and other mechanic stuff!” Kara waves the black board in front of her, much to the chagrin of the staff.

Lena walks back toward Kara to examine it. “This is nicer than the skis I rented yesterday,” she admits, admiring the intricate details. She decides to omit, though, that she’ll get this board mainly due to Kara recommending it.

“Great! Now, what do you think about this one for me?” Kara easily switches between Lena’s board to a dark blue one with stars and planets on it.

Lena smiles, recalling Kara’s childhood dream of becoming an astronaut. “It’s perfect,” she tells her sincerely. She ignores her heart rate when Kara grins brightly in return.

******** 

Unlike the previous day, where they spent close to thirty minutes in the store since Kara insisted on viewing all the skis available prior to renting “the least boring ones,” they choose their equipment in under ten minutes. Kara doesn’t make a fuss when Lena offers to pay for them both, simply agreeing and thanking her.

They exit the shop and head to the lifts. As they walk, Kara catches a glimpse of a sign for one of Vail’s skating rinks and an idea pops up. “Hey, Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go ice skating later?”

Lena follows Kara’s gaze. “Sure. Last activity for the day here?”

Kara smiles. “You read my mind.”

“Will that be a competition as well?” Lena teases.

Kara snorts, shaking her head. “This isn’t the Winter Olympics. And, in all honesty, I can’t do much beyond maintaining my balance on the ice.”

“Wise decision. I would have beaten you hands down.”

Kara chuckles. “I know. I saw the gold medal you got when you were - ow!” She trips on the pathway and bumps into another body, causing the stranger to fall. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She apologizes profusely as she helps the person stand. “I’m really sorry. Are you all right? I must have - Imra?”

“Kara?! Oh my god, it’s so good to see you!” Imra immediately pulls Kara into a hug once she gets back on her feet.

Kara returns the embrace wholeheartedly. “It’s great to see you! How are you? Aside from, you know, me crashing into you a minute ago.” When she pulls away, she adds, “You remember Lena, right?”

“Of course. It’s lovely to see you again, Lena.”

“Likewise, Imra.”

Kara tilts her head, bemused.

_Why is Lena using her polite, “for formal occasions” smile? Does she not like Imra?_

_I know she and Imra never got to hang out much, but I thought they were at least getting to the friend stage before Imra left._

“- and you’re as clumsy as I recall, Kara.” Imra concludes with a snicker.

Kara blinks, making a mental note to ask Lena about it later. She rubs the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly. “Yeah, I guess the expression ‘some things never change’ is true. I’m still very sorry, though.”

“It’s okay. No harm done,” Imra assures Kara. “So, how long have you two been in Vail? Which hotel are you staying at?”

Kara replies, “We arrived yesterday, but we’re actually staying at a cabin outside of the resort. What about you?”

“At the Arrabelle since Thursday with my -”

“Hey, sweetheart. My bad. I got lost on my way back from the restroom,” a woman addresses Imra, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. She catches sight of Kara and Lena, confusion evident on her face. “Do I know either of you?”

Kara recognizes her from Imra’s Instagram posts, but she forgets her name. Luckily, Imra clarifies everything for everyone a second later.

“Gayle, this is Kara Danvers and that’s Lena Luthor. Kara, Lena, this is Gayle Marsh, my…” Imra has a silent talk with Gayle - the kind Kara’s witnessed between Alex and Sam, Clark and Lois, Barry and Iris - before finishing, “fiancé.”

There’s a flurry of voices once Kara, Lena, and Gayle process Imra’s words.

“So this is the Kara Danvers I’ve heard so much of. And Lena Luthor, as in CEO of L-Corp?”

“Congratulations to you both.”

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you, Imra!”

“Okay, okay, let’s calm down,” Imra raises her hands, chuckling.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Gayle. Imra’s mentioned all good things,” Kara says as she offers a handshake.

“Same here, Kara,” Gayle replies kindly before she turns to Lena.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gayle. And, yes, I’m _that_ Lena Luthor, but it’s truly not a big deal.”

“Uhh, yes, it is,” Kara counters immediately. “She’s one of the youngest, smartest, and best CEOs ever. She’s brilliant, gifted, compassionate, efficient. Plus she’s fearless - she won’t hesitate to call out or criticize arrogant jerks such as Roland Daggett or Oswald Cobblepot when they claim their businesses help communities. Most amazing and important of all is she’s saving the world, one problem at a time,” she declares proudly. Since her attention is on Gayle and Imra, she misses Lena’s blush.

“No wonder you seemed familiar,” Gayle tells Lena. “Your recent _Time_ cover and interview were amazing, by the way.”

Lena waves the compliment off. “It took a village to make it appear like I didn’t have eyebags on the day of the shoot.”

Kara’s set to argue Lena’s barefaced _CatCo_ magazine cover, among other things, as proof that she doesn’t need a village to be perfect when she notices Lena shifting her snowboard from one arm to the other. Realizing they should be elsewhere, she changes course. “I’m sorry. We must be taking up your time. We’ll let you guys go,” she tells Imra and Gayle.

“Where will you two be snowboarding?” Imra inquires.

“We chose Born Free for our first run,” Lena answers. “What about you guys?”

Imra and Gayle have another short mental discussion before Imra replies, “We were torn between Bwana and Simba, but would it be all right if we joined you?”

Kara quickly turns to Lena, who seems friendlier since they were introduced to Gayle. Lena faces Kara with a look saying she genuinely doesn’t mind at all. Kara smiles at her before she redirects her gaze to Imra and Gayle. “So, shall we all get to the lift now?”

******** 

Lena spots Kara and Imra chatting privately as they take some time to get used to their snowboards. She unconsciously frowns when they both laugh loudly, grateful her helmet today also covers the lower half of her face.

“It’s nice they managed to keep their friendship after their break up,” Gayle remarks as she slides beside Lena. “Then again, Imra shared they weren’t all that serious.”

Lena hums, tamping down her unwarranted jealousy and deciding to change the topic of conversation. “I don’t believe we asked earlier - how long have you two been engaged?”

If Gayle notices the diversion, she doesn’t comment on it. “A little over a month, but you’re the only ones we’ve told so far… Well, you guys and Imra’s sister Preya since she helped me with the proposal. We plan to share the news during the holidays. It’s why we’re here in the US actually - after Colorado, we’ll pick up my parents from Illinois and head back to England for Christmas,” she explains.

“So you’re based in London like Imra?”

Gayle chuckles at that. “This is going to sound like a rom-com, but I was supposed to leave once I finished a semester at Imperial College London. I met Imra midway through the term, figured out she was the one, then transferred after my finals to finish my doctorate. I’m behind one semester because the paperwork was a bit of a mess, but she’s worth it.”

“That does sound like a rom-com,” Lena agrees, snickering along with Gayle. “But I wouldn’t consider that a terrible thing.”

“What about you and Kara? What’s your story?”

Lena nearly stumbles from her board. She asks, in the most even tone she can muster, “What do you mean?” Her voice breaks at the end nevertheless.

Gayle appears to sense the tension, becoming embarrassed. “Oh god. I completely misinterpreted yours and Kara’s body languages. I’m very sorry.”

Lena relaxes slightly after she takes a deep breath. “It’s fine. You’re not the first person to presume she and I are a couple.”

Their talk, fortunately for Lena, is interrupted by an eager Kara. “Hey! You guys ready to go?”

Lena accepts a second apology from Gayle before the two of them join Kara and Imra. She shifts all her focus on her surroundings when she pushes off. She reminds herself this trail is deemed more difficult than the ones she and Kara went on yesterday. She’s successful, for the most part, glancing at Kara once. Halfway through, she loosens up enough to enjoy the run, and appreciate the freedom and lightness she feels on the slopes. She has a grin on her face even when Kara reaches the end ahead of her.

“Woo-hoo!” Kara somehow manages to do an adorable celebratory dance with the upper half of her body while her boots remain bound to the snowboard. “Ha! I win! Victory tastes _sweet_ ,” she gloats when she notices Lena.

Lena shrugs. “This was merely practice.”

“Oh, no. Kara, have you become as competitive as Alex?” Imra teases.

Kara shakes her head to deny the accusation. “If anything, _Lena_ is as bad as Alex. They’re both near-murderous on an average Game Night.”

“Well, if that’s your opinion of me, then perhaps I should find a new partner for Game Nights,” Lena huffs, feigning indignation.

“No, no, no, no, no, that was a compliment! Please don’t replace me. We make such a great team. We’ve barely lost in the past year and a half. I - aah!” Kara, in her haste to appease Lena, forgets she can’t move properly and slips, landing face-first on the snow several feet from where she previously stood.

Lena swiftly releases the bindings from her boots to get to Kara. She’s able to pull her up with help from Gayle. “Kara, are you hurt?” She inquires as she removes the helmet to search for visible wounds. She worries Kara’s terribly injured since she appears stunned and dazed.

“I’m okay!” Kara squeaks, blinking rapidly. “T-the snow was pretty soft so the fall d-didn’t hurt at all.”

“Gayle’s a doctor so she can check for a concussion,” Imra recommends.

“I’m a psychiatrist,” Gayle clarifies. “But I remember stuff about head trauma since it can affect mental health.”

“Kara, please?” Lena requests, missing a shared look between Imra and Gayle as she maintains eye contact with Kara.

Kara sighs. “Okay. For you,” she acquiesces. For the next few minutes, she answers all of Gayle’s questions and walks on her own without any trouble, even going as far as doing a few jumping jacks perfectly to prove she’s all right.

Once Gayle reassures everyone (but mainly Lena) that she finds no problems with Kara, they all agree to go on another run before lunch. Try as she might, Lena struggles to take her mind off Kara. If she doesn’t think about whether or not Kara’s injured, she overanalyzes Gayle’s assumption that she and Kara are _together_. Not for the first time, she wonders how and why more than one person has believed they’re in a relationship when Kara’s never definitively shown romantic interest in her. Naturally, her brain flashes back to what happened earlier at their cabin. Fortunately for her, she remains partially aware of where she is to avoid crashing into some trees. When Kara beats her again, though not by much this time, she simply reminds her it’s not the trail they chose last night for their race, too mentally drained to be clever.

******** 

“- a lot of Adele and Taylor Swift for the two Karaoke Nights that month,” Kara says before she takes another bite of her cheesesteak.

“Sounds worse than Alex after she and Maggie broke up.”

“Yeah, but Winn’s doing a lot better since then,” Kara promises.

“Was your friend sober at all while he was singing?”

“Oh, no. He was very much inebriated,” Lena answers. “He got all the lyrics correctly and hit every note flawlessly, though.”

“Now that’s talent,” Imra remarks with a laugh. Addressing Gayle, she suggests, “We should go to National City soon! You can meet the rest of my friends there and we can invite them personally to the wedding!”

Gayle grins. “I’d love that. Maybe after my spring term?”

“Ooh! Lucy’s dropping by in the summer, too!” Kara adds excitedly. She gasps, “Let’s all go to the beach in my hometown! We might have to -” She stops when Lena appears to choke on her salad. “Lena! Are you okay?” She asks while she rubs her back soothingly.

Lena takes a sip of her water before responding, “I’m all right. There was just a bit more pepper in my last bite.”

“Told you these things can kill you,” Kara chides, glowering at the vegetables. Without hesitation or persuasion, she pushes her plate of fries closer to Lena and offers to share it, not noticing Imra’s raised brows and wide eyes.

The conversation shifts to Kara’s most recent articles for _CatCo_ magazine, with Lena excusing herself to go to the restroom as Kara explains how she helped uncover Intergang’s criminal activities in National City. (“I went to _a lot_ of shady places.”)

Once Lena’s likely out of earshot, though, Imra bluntly inquires, “Kara, how long have you been in love with Lena?”

It’s Kara’s turn to choke on her meal. After she washes down her food, she decides to bluff. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Imra snorts. “You’re still a terrible liar, I see.”

“No, I swear, I -” Kara pauses at Imra’s pointed look. She sighs, admitting, “I realized I have non-platonic feelings for her over a year ago.”

“Why haven’t you asked her out?”

“She doesn’t feel the same way,” Kara insists.

Imra gapes at Kara for a solid minute. “Oh my god, you sincerely believe that. Kara, that’s the most ridiculous idea -”

“What’s ‘the most ridiculous idea?’” Lena asks as she returns.

Kara’s gaze darts around the restaurant, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. “Uhh… Umm… I w-was… encouraging Imra and Gayle t-to hire a DJ for their wedding reception. More practical than a band after all.”

Imra stares at Kara for a moment longer before she clears her throat. “Yeah, I _strongly_ oppose what Kara said. I think she’s absolutely, unequivocally, one hundred percent mistaken. And I hope she understands how wrong she is.”

Kara notices Lena’s bemused expression. Knowing Lena will wonder how such an innocuous topic created this kind of awkward tension, she attempts to redirect the discussion. “Let’s agree to disagree,” she recommends with a shrug. “So, anyway, Gayle, earlier you mentioned your thesis is on child psychology… Could you elaborate more on that?”

Gayle, thankfully, rolls with it and goes into more detail regarding her studies. Kara glances at Lena, never feeling more grateful to be in love with a nerd as Lena shows earnest interest in Gayle’s proposed dissertation. Unfortunately, when she turns to Imra and sees the determined look on her face, she recognizes she’ll have to figure out another way to avoid continuing their little chat after lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, apologies for any mistakes. Please let me know what you guys think, especially about Imra and Gayle (do you guys want to see a bit more of them in chapter 5?) in the comments or on [my Tumblr](https://karlenaluvers.tumblr.com/). Have a nice day! And since I likely won't update until after the New Year, Happy 2019! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so if any of y'all are still interested in this story (even though it was supposed to take place around the holidays), here's an update! Featuring more psiturn (is this their official shipname? Do they have one?) since no one complained about them being here!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading! :)

Lena subtly examines the table as they wait for their bill. Imra and Gayle share the story of their engagement, Kara looking delighted at how romantic it sounds. Whether or not Kara and Imra actually had a tense conversation over musical preferences earlier seems irrelevant as everyone currently gives off a relaxed vibe. She’s grateful for this since Imra and Gayle’s presence has served as a buffer between herself and Kara. She’s been able to do here what she does during any get-together with their friends in National City - focus on other people and things so as to not think about Kara too much. It’s not an entirely and consistently effective strategy, if she’s honest, but she considers it better than to be constantly preoccupied with thoughts of Kara.

It’s with that rationale in mind which causes Lena to ask, once Kara concludes gushing about the proposal, “Would the two of you like to join me and Kara ice skating later?” In her peripheral vision, she notes Kara coming across as shocked beside her, but she supposes it’s because she’s rarely the person to offer to hang out with people, particularly ones she’s recently met (or reacquainted with). She has to take the risk and go out of her comfort zone, though, if she wants to survive the remainder of this trip.

Imra and Gayle regard each other for a moment before Imra answers, “We’d love to… And perhaps after that, the four of us can have dinner somewhere in Vail Square? My treat.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Kara starts to decline with a shake of her head. “We wouldn’t want to take up more of your time since you guys are here to celebrate getting engaged. Besides, we have plenty of food at our cabin. Wouldn’t want to waste any.”

“Yes, there’ll be a large bowl of salad with your name on it,” Lena quips, expecting Kara to swiftly reject this idea. She’s confused when Kara appears to genuinely be in some sort of internal debate about this, her mouth opening and closing for several seconds.

With a sigh, Kara ultimately responds, “On second thought, a vegetable-free dinner sounds very appealing.”

Imra claps her hands right as their waiter returns with the check and Lena’s credit card. “Brilliant. I have a wonderful restaurant in mind. You won’t regret it.”

They all thank their waiter once more before they exit Bistro Fourteen. They walk back to the storage locker to retrieve their gear, chatting idly. When Lena notices Imra and Gayle holding hands and huddling close, she feels guilty for being needlessly jealous a few hours ago. She’s still envious, but it’s no longer due to Kara and Imra’s past. Instead, she realizes, it’s because she wants what Imra and Gayle have now. And, naturally, there’s exactly one person who immediately pops into her head when it comes to that.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Lena startles. Glimpsing at Kara, she recognizes a hint of concern behind her smile. There’s the inconvenient flutter in her stomach once more courtesy of Kara’s endless care for her. And she’s even more irritated with herself since, as a result of her brooding, it’s just her and Kara, which is precisely what she was intending to _avoid_ when she invited Imra and Gayle to spend the rest of the day with them. Thinking quickly, she says, “I was imagining all the fun we’re going to have during each of our Movie Nights next year - all the horror flicks and kale chips.” She hopes her tone is cheeky enough to make Kara forget her worry. “Quite a delightful combination, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kara groans, looking affronted and exaggerating a shiver. “Great. Now, _I’m_ picturing it.”

Lena snickers. “What do you want to watch first? _A Quiet Place_? _Get Out_? Or maybe a classic like the original _Suspiria_?”

“Or how about _you_ choose between _The Princess Bride_ and _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_? Because I’m definitely gonna win.”

Lena hums, pretending to fuss over her parka. “We’ll see.” Internally, though, the concept alone of watching a romantic movie with _only_ Kara already has her heart thudding at an alarming rate. If it becomes a reality, she doesn’t doubt it will kill her.

******** 

“- Clark, Lois, Uncle Jonathan, and Aunt Martha will arrive in National City on the 22nd. After we pick them up from the airport, we drive directly to Midvale,” Kara explains to Lena as they walk toward their next trail, with their equipment in tow, while Imra and Gayle are a few feet behind them.

“Sam told me she’s nervous about staying at Eliza’s place for the holidays.”

“Yeah, she said the same to me, too, but she shouldn’t be. Mom loves her as much as she loves you,” Kara assures, misinterpreting the flush on Lena’s cheeks as a result of the cold. “But what about you and Lex? Have you guys decided where to go by now?”

Lena sighs. “Not yet. We’re in a stalemate of sorts - my preference is somewhere cold, his is more tropical. Although, at least he and I have settled on one thing, which is to evade Lillian at all costs.”

Kara opens her mouth to reply, but she’s cut off when Imra and Gayle jog up to them.

“Lena, would it be okay if we switch blondes for a moment?” Imra inquires as they all stop walking and stand beside some trees.

Kara tilts her head, puzzled and unsuspecting. “What?”

“It’s just that Gayle has more medical science-related questions for Lena while I’d like to pick your brain about Habitat for Humanity since you used to volunteer for them and I’m considering working with them through the Ardeen Foundation.”

Kara notices the glint in Imra’s eyes a second too late and doesn’t get a chance to counter.

“Well, I’m not ever going to refuse science talk,” Lena says, shrugging and chuckling lightly.

And with that, Gayle promptly begins a discussion regarding L-Corp’s medical innovations, her and Lena resuming their trek to the trail. Kara intends to keep pace with Lena and Gayle as a last-ditch attempt to dodge the continuation of her and Imra’s talk during lunch, but Imra halts her with a surprisingly strong grip on her arm.

“I think it’s best we give them a bit of distance so as to not risk them overhearing our conversation,” Imra suggests casually.

_Oh, no. Imra’s as bad as Alex._

“This isn’t gonna be about Habitat for Humanity, is it?” Kara questions dryly, flashing Imra a halfhearted glare.

“It could be. I wasn’t lying when I said I might team up with them via my family’s charity… But that can be after I help you get your head out of your arse,” Imra promises as she releases her grasp on Kara’s arm and starts to walk again.

For a split second, Kara debates whether or not she should catch up to Lena and Gayle. One glance at Imra, though, is enough to inform her she’s dead set on having this chat - any potential escape will merely delay the inevitable. “You know, for an ex, you’re awfully invested in my love life.”

“Don’t you mean lack thereof?” Imra teases. She’s sincere, though, when she adds, “Besides, you’ll always be my close friend first then my ex second.”

Kara sighs, resigning herself to her fate. “Okay, let’s get on with it. It’s not as if you’re the first person to bug me about this.”

Imra quirks an eyebrow at the last statement. “Exactly how many people have told you they believe Lena has a crush on you?”

“Umm… Alex, Mom, Winn, Lois, Lucy, James, Uncle J’onn… Cat sorta commented on it, too, but it was in passing and I’m not sure how serious she was so -”

“Hang on,” Imra interrupts Kara. “You’re telling me your sister, your mum, your best friend, your cousin’s wife, a bunch of your other loved ones, even your _boss_ has mentioned something along the lines of ‘I think Lena likes you as more than a friend’ yet you’ve never listened to any of them? Why on earth haven’t you?!”

“Because you’re all wrong. She sees me as her best friend… nothing less, but nothing more, either,” Kara argues. She raises her hands in exasperation, but she puts them back down swiftly after she nearly hits Imra with her helmet. “Sorry.”

Imra brushes it off. “All right, let’s look at this from a different angle since apparently the previous way has failed repeatedly… If you don’t trust anyone else’s opinion, why don’t you ask Lena on a date to find out for yourself?”

Kara feels her ears heat up. “It’s n-not as simple as you all make it s-sound,” she stutters out.

“You made the first move with me.”

“It was different with you,” Kara stubbornly defends. She now truly wishes she never agreed to go on this stress-inducing, less-enjoyable-by-the-minute vacation.

Imra presses, “How so?”

“I-I just can’t do the same with Lena!”

“You can’t or you won’t?” Imra phrases it as a question, but they both know she already has an answer.

_Crap. Imra’s_ worse _than Alex_.

Kara tries her best to keep frustration and fear from becoming her dominant emotions at the moment. She’s not very successful. “You’re right - I won’t,” she snaps. “You wanna know why? I’m _terrified_ of losing her. She’s the third most important person in my life after Alex and Mom. It’s easy for you guys to go, ‘Ask her out!’ But none of you imagine all the ways it can go horribly wrong! What if she rejects me then avoids me to not make things awkward? It’s what she did three years ago after a college buddy of hers professed his love for her. And guess what? They reconnected as friends just last year! Or what if she miraculously says yes, but then it turns out we’re not fit to be together? Not every couple can go back to being friends after a breakup like you and me… What if she ends up _hating me_?” Her voice breaks toward the end of her rambling monologue. She takes several deep breaths to regain her composure as she looks at Imra from the corner of her eye.

Imra, for her part, appears to be choosing her words carefully. Eventually, she inquires, her tone gentle, “Is this the first time you acknowledged that out loud?”

Kara nods. She thinks a confession like that should be cathartic for her, but it only causes her to feel more burdened.

“Why haven’t you considered the possibility of things working out in your favor? I don’t understand how you’re an optimist when it comes to everything else yet you become an outright pessimist when you think of a future with Lena?”

Kara barks out a hollow laugh. “I guess I’m too scared to hope,” she admits, dejected. “And I don’t want to risk what she and I have now.”

“Kara, perhaps you shouldn’t view telling Lena how you feel as a ‘risk’ that could hurt you both and regard it instead as a prospect that could mean something more amazing for you two… And, for what it’s worth, I genuinely believe you’d be good for each other.”

Kara has no idea how to respond, her brain inundated with warring emotions. Luckily, their talk is effectively finished once they reach the top of the Pride trail and Lena spots them.

“There you are. I was beginning to worry you got lost or chickened out of our race.”

It’s a testament to how much Kara loves Lena that her smile manages to not be forced despite her inner turmoil. “Alex taught me better than that. You gotta beat me.”

Lena smirks. “Then I will.”

In no time, the four of them are prepared to hit the slopes. Imra volunteers for her and Gayle to go first to “act as judges in case it becomes neck and neck.” Kara suspects that’s not her actual reasoning, but neither she nor Lena refuses the offer. Lena sets up a timer on her phone to go off three minutes after Imra and Gayle push off.

When they hear the alarm, they get into position. “Ready?” Kara calls out, glancing at Lena. When she receives a thumbs-up, she silently counts to three before yelling, “Go!”

Once Kara pushes off, she channels all her energy into the run. It’s not for her to steer clear of horror movies and healthy snacks. It’s not for her to get rom-coms and junk food either. And it’s not even for the sake of bragging rights. She forces herself to focus on this because there’s too much going on in her mind right now and she needs to let most, if not all, of them go. She convinces herself to have this moment and forget being overwhelmed, agitated, upset, afraid, confused, and whatever else. She lets out a shout - whether it’s the adrenaline rush kicking in or her expelling some of her emotions is currently irrelevant to her - when she catches air off a jump. She recalls some of the basic tricks she learned as a teenager and she’s confident enough to do a couple during each turn she makes. She leans her body forward, skillfully dodging trees this time around. She grins, carving a path on the snow and gaining speed. She truly feels herself becoming lighter as she descends the slopes.

When Kara nears the end and doesn’t find Lena, she realizes she’s the winner. She whoops once more then brakes a few feet in front of Imra and Gayle. Lena arrives in the middle of her releasing her boots from her board’s bindings.

“You were impressive back there,” Lena compliments.

“Thanks. You excited for all of our Movie Nights next year?” Kara teases. She chuckles when Lena groans, but she gradually stops because she fully processes what she brought upon herself - she’ll be watching cheesy, sappy films at least once a month for an entire year with the woman she’s hopelessly in love with.

_I’ve made a huge mistake._

Just like that, all of Kara’s conflicting emotions come back with a vengeance and she has no one to blame but herself.

******** 

“Kara, are you sure you want to continue ice skating?” Lena questions, becoming increasingly concerned after Kara slips for the third time in the ten minutes since they moved to the center of the rink.

“Yeah, of course,” Kara answers as Gayle helps her up. “All I need is a little more time to get the hang of this again.”

Lena’s not convinced. “And you’re not hurt?”

“The helmet you made me rent is doing its job,” Kara swears. “Or would you prefer I also get elbow and knee pads?”

Lena quirks an eyebrow. “That’s not a terrible idea.”

“… I was kidding. It’s not like I’m gonna play hockey.”

“I’m not.”

Gayle intervenes to recommend, “Uh, Kara, what if you relearn a bit nearer to the barrier?” When Kara acquiesces with a sigh and a nod, she adds, “All right, I’ll guide you so that you don’t slip another time.” She proceeds to direct Kara to a section of the railing where there aren’t as many people, with Kara appearing displeased the entire way over there.

“I can’t believe Kara’s as headstrong as she was two years ago.”

Lena huffs out a laugh at Imra’s remark, resuming her movements on the rink. “Depends.”

Imra hums, skating beside Lena. “At least she has you to temper her stubborn tendencies.”

Lena tugs on her beanie then her parka, knowing the deepened flush on her face isn’t due to the temperature. “She has a lot of family and friends for that, too. There’s Alex, Eliza, J’onn, Winn, Clark, you before you left…” she trails off, shrugging.

“I’ll give you Alex and Eliza,” Imra acknowledges. “But I’m gonna need solid evidence for everyone else, including me,” she snorts.

“She’s gotten better at listening to people’s advice,” Lena explains as she does a figure eight. She thinks she hears Imra mutter something, but she doesn’t get an opportunity to ask.

“Lena! Watch out!” Kara’s warning is a few seconds too late since she crashes, flailing arms and all, into Lena soon after she shouts it.

Lena braces herself for impact, but, instead of finding her back against the ice with Kara above her, Kara manages to pivot in time for their positions to be reversed. When she opens her eyes, her heartbeat begins to accelerate as she realizes how _dangerously close_ her and Kara’s faces are, much more so compared to breakfast earlier.

“Are you guys okay?”

Lena leans away from Kara at Gayle’s question. She prepares to get up, but she becomes stock-still when Kara groans and blinks slowly.

When Kara’s vision clears and her gaze meets Lena’s, her expression is instantly one of horrified guilt. “I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Kara keeps repeating “I’m so sorry” while she leans forward as much as she can to cup one of Lena’s cheeks, likely checking for injuries.

Lena barely suppresses a shiver when Kara’s gloved hand touches her face. Even in this cool weather and with the thick wool, she can feel the warmth radiating from Kara’s palm. It takes all of her willpower to not lean into the gentle touch. She clears her throat to halt Kara’s apologies. “No harm done,” she softly promises. “What about you? You took the brunt of it.”

Kara takes her hand away from Lena’s face to pat her helmet. “This was helpful,” she admits. “And the sole part of me that’s bruised is my ego because skating _isn’t_ like riding a bike.”

Lena snorts at Kara’s dramatic sigh, the cheeky demeanor enough to assure her she’s okay, too. It’s at this point she remembers where they are and how they must look, almost stumbling at the shock of it. In an attempt to forget she’s technically currently straddling Kara, she glances up to Imra and Gayle to request for their assistance.

Imra swiftly offers a hand, but Lena notices her share a silent message with Gayle as she does so. Lena doesn’t know either of them adequately to interpret their expressions - confused, worried, surprised? - so she opts to not question it. For all she knows, it could be an inside joke.

“Well, then, do you guys want to have dinner already? Seems like it’s time to unwind,” Imra suggests after Gayle helps Kara to stand.

No one disagrees so they all skate back to the entrance of the Alderhof Ice Rink, with Kara sandwiched between Lena and Gayle to avoid another slip.

******** 

Kara takes a bite out of her lamb chops. She fails to stifle the moan over how delicious it is, much to the amusement of her companions.

“Told you this place is fantastic. If you guys were staying longer, there are a couple of other restaurants I’d endorse for you to try.”

“As tempting as that sounds, my editor will fire me if I don’t show up for work on Tuesday.”

“And I can’t suddenly abandon L-Corp without the risk of my mother learning about it and enacting a hostile takeover.”

“Now that you mention her, Gayle and I met Lillian at a fundraiser a few months ago and it was… unpleasant to say the least.”

“You don’t have to mince words when discussing Lillian in front of me,” Lena says before she takes a sip of her wine.

“In that case, she was quite the bitch throughout the five minutes we spoke with her,” Gayle remarks dryly. “And I got the vibe she was homophobic?”

“Oh, she’s very much _not_ an ally. I never did bring home any girlfriends for her to meet and I definitely never will.”

“… And are you seeing anyone at the moment, Lena?” Imra inquires.

Kara nearly spits out her water. She leans her chair back to throw a “What the hell?!” expression at Imra. She thinks even Gayle seems puzzled by the change of topic.

Lena responds, in an oddly nonchalant tone, “I’m afraid not. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that, come to think of it, I have some friends back in London you might hit it off with if you’re interested,” Imra explains with a casual shrug.

Kara pointedly focuses on her food, slicing the lamb with more vigor and missing how Lena’s gaze darts to her for a split second.

“Thank you, but I’m currently too preoccupied with… other things so I couldn’t possibly take you up on this offer.”

“Understandable. What about you, Kara? Wanna date another English girl? Or I have Scottish friends, too, if you’d prefer. Plus Welsh. And Irish, of course.”

Without looking at Imra, Kara can tell how smug and cheeky she feels. Glancing up from her plate, she says, as politely as she can, “No, thanks. I think I can manage on my own.”

“If you insist,” is all Imra says before she drinks her wine. “Oh, by the way, there was one thing Lillian did at the gala that was hilarious - she …”

Kara spaces out for a while as Imra shares more of their encounter with Lillian, robotically eating her meal. She rejoins the conversation several minutes later, but she dares to glimpse at Lena only when Lena addresses her.

******** 

“It was lovely to meet you, Gayle. And it was good to see you again, Imra,” Lena tells them as all four arrive outside the main entrance of the Arrabelle.

“I’m so happy we bumped into you both, or rather, Kara literally crashed into me.” Imra snickers along with Lena and Gayle while Kara mumbles another apology. “I kid. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it, Kara,” she reassures.

“It was nice getting to know you guys. You’re much more fun than Imra’s English friends.”

Imra rolls her eyes affectionately at Gayle’s comment. “Don’t let them hear you talk like that, sweetheart, no matter how true it is,” she jokes as she approaches Kara for a hug.

Lena thinks Imra whispers something in Kara’s ear, but she has no time to process it as Imra then steps toward her for an embrace. She’s surprised for a split second, but she returns it warmly. When they pull away, she spots Kara looking concerned, but she silently assures her that she wasn’t uncomfortable by the gesture.

“You two have a safe drive back to your cabin.”

“And you two enjoy the rest of your stay here,” Kara replies. With a wave and a “Goodnight, guys,” Imra and Gayle enter their hotel.

Lena bumps her shoulder against Kara’s to grab her attention. “We’d better get a move on if we’re still going to stroll around Plastino’s.”

Kara nods and they head toward the parking lot. “You sure you don’t wanna rest instead? We got a long drive tomorrow.”

Lena shrugs. “If you’re up for it, I’d like to check some of the shops then perhaps have s’mores and hot cocoa after?”

Kara smirks. “Well, well, well, look who actually wants some unhealthy junk now?”

Lena gently shoves Kara, chuckling. “I didn’t poke fun at you for enjoying dinner last night so you don’t get to tease me for this… Besides, I’m merely making up for lost time,” she adds the last part with a hint of melancholy.

Evidently, Kara catches the sadness in Lena’s tone. “Hey,” she softly says as she reaches for her hand, squeezing it twice. “We can make s’mores and hot cocoa when we get back in National City, you know? Anytime. Even in the summer,” she promises. “Although, it’s gotta be at your penthouse since you’re the one with the fireplace.” She gasps suddenly, her eyes twinkling, “We can build a pillowfort in your living room! Or install a tent and pretend to go camping! Or… maybe we just sit on your couch as usual because doing either of those would mean rearranging all your furniture and decorations. And your place is always so immaculate and tidy. And it’s very inconsiderate and impolite of me to suggest how to disrupt your home environment. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -”

It’s Lena’s turn to squeeze Kara’s hand twice to cut off her rambling. She tugs on their joined palms and patiently waits for Kara to meet her gaze when she responds, “I love most of those ideas, though I think I’ll pass on hot cocoa during the summertime in National City.” She bites her bottom lip to hold in her giggles when she notices Kara adorably forget she’s not wearing her glasses.

“Yeah, I realized that wasn’t particularly appealing the second it left my mouth,” Kara acknowledges, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

They walk the rest of the way to the parking lot in what Lena’s certain this time is companionable silence. It’s only when they’re in front of their SUV does Lena remember their hands remain connected. Feeling her already pink cheeks tinge darker, she releases her grip under the guise of searching for the car keys in her parka. Once she finds them and unlocks the car, she tosses them to Kara. She then attempts to not appear so flustered as they settle in their respective seats. She busies herself with the seatbelt, but she glances at Kara when she speaks.

“You up for some car-aoke?”

Lena doesn’t think twice, agreeing so as to not risk things becoming awkward again. She quickly connects her phone’s library to the SUV’s bluetooth system while Kara turns on the engine. Before she sets the music to play on shuffle, she specifically selects their shared favorite song.

Sure enough, when they hear the opening line, there’s a wide grin on Kara’s face. They both sing along as Kara drives them back to their cabin. “Or is it just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality…”

******** 

“We probably shouldn’t have chosen snow globes as the souvenirs for all of our friends,” Kara complains after they exit Shuster and Siegel’s Gift Shop.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

“No, it’s not that they’re heavy. It’s that they, along with most of the other stuff we bought, are _fragile_ ,” Kara insists, walking carefully on the snow. “We should’ve selected t-shirts or keychains for everyone.”

“I believe your exact words were, ‘Let’s be more creative with the souvenirs,’ so it’s certainly not _my_ fault.” Lena snickers when Kara grumbles unintelligibly. “At least our cabin isn’t too far from the store.”

“You’re the genius between the two of us so you should have told me how bad my idea was.”

“Would you have listened?” Lena counters, smirking.

“If you had said, ‘Maybe let’s not get items that are easily breakable,’ I would have.”

“… Was that… supposed to be… an Irish accent?” Lena questions in between chuckles.

“Not like your impression of me was Oscar-worthy,” Kara retorts, struggling to remain serious and rein in her own giggles.

Lena pouts. “Here I was thinking I could switch careers and become a Hollywood actress.”

“If you choose to do that, I’ll cheer you on every step of the way… as long as I don’t have to pay to see whatever you’re in.” Kara cackles when Lena huffs and feigns annoyance. “Hey, you have the keys, right?” She asks as they arrive at their cabin.

Lena unlocks the front door and they leave their purchases beside the coffee table. “Where do you want to go next?” She questions once they’re outside and the door’s locked again.

Kara shrugs. “We can just wander aimlessly if you want?”

Lena grins. “Do something Lillian would disapprove of? Sounds brilliant.”

At Kara’s laugh, they begin roaming around, admiring how unique each cottage is and spotting several adorably dressed snowmen. Kara lights up when she discovers a bakery, but she frowns soon when she realizes it’s closed. She stares longingly at the gingerbread houses on display.

“We can visit here tomorrow before we leave,” Lena offers.

Kara smiles. “Have I told you that you’re my favorite?” She asks as they continue to walk, missing Lena’s blush. She snaps more photos throughout their stroll, even feeling brave enough to take a few selfies with Lena. Behind the picnic area, they find an obstacle course which piques her interest. “Darn. It’s only open during spring and summer.”

“I imagine it’s because it wouldn’t be fun in colder weather.”

“Point taken. What do you think about going back here around that time then? With the others, I mean,” Kara adds the last part quickly.

“But didn’t we already make plans with Imra and Gayle to go to Midvale with the rest of our friends in the summer?”

“Oh, right… Well, I’m sure they’d all be up for two road trips and _you_ definitely deserve to go on more vacations.”

“I suppose I could convince Lex to pause his holidays so that I can go on my own.”

Kara beams. “That’s the spirit!”

“But don’t think I’ll join the rest of you doing the obstacle course.”

Kara opens her mouth to persuade Lena otherwise, but she decides against it. “That’s fair,” she concedes. When she catches Lena yawning, she recommends, “Back to our cabin?”

Lena simply nods so they turn toward the direction of their cottage. When they pass the front office, they bump into Megan.

“Evening, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers. How’s your stay been so far?”

“Fantastic, thank you.”

“Yeah, loads of fun.”

_Also incredibly nerve-wracking, but I’m not gonna say_ that _out loud._

“Great to hear. Oh, and in case you two don’t know yet, it’ll be colder than usual tonight because forecasters expect a little more snowfall so adjust your cabin’s heating system accordingly if you need to.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” After a few more minutes of small talk, Megan excuses herself to return to the office.

Eventually, they arrive back at their cottage, with Lena striding directly to the system. Kara notices a second later that it’s now set at the maximum level. She thinks it’s a bit much, but she doesn’t complain. And when Lena requests they still have s’mores and hot cocoa, she doesn’t argue about that, either.

******** 

Lena glances at Kara, who’s washing their plates and mugs, from her position beside the coffee table. The butterflies in her stomach multiply with each tick of the cuckoo clock. She wonders how else she can delay the two of them going to bed, because she’s not prepared _at all_ , but her brain can’t come up with anything good. She squeaks when Kara clears her throat.

“Sorry! I just wanted to ask whether you were finished cleaning?”

“It’s fine and, yes, I am,” Lena replies, joining Kara in the kitchen to put the rag beside the sink. “What about you?”

“Uhh, yeah, all on the dish rack.”

Lena nods. “Great… Shall we go to sleep then?” She fidgets with her hands, hoping Kara will refuse for some reason or other.

“… Sure… Do you wanna change first?”

“You can use the bathroom first,” Lena offers.

“Okay… I guess I’ll… umm, go there… uhh, now.” Kara doesn’t wait for a response and merely gives Lena a small smile before she jogs upstairs.

Lena opts to kill time by checking her phone. Despite her nerves, she can’t help the grin that takes over her face when she looks at the picture of them where they’re in front of a tree which has blue and green lights wrapped around it. One part of her wants to set the image as her lockscreen, but another part immediately explains it would be odd if she did so because they are only _friends_. She exits her photo gallery and spends the rest of the time answering Lex’s message, ignoring Sam’s texts, and even reviewing emails from a couple of her least-liked board members. She’s in the middle of drafting a strongly worded reply to Bruno Mannheim when Kara calls out.

“Uhh, Lena? Bathroom’s all yours.”

“Okay, thanks!” Lena yells back. She closes her phone and heads upstairs. When she enters the bedroom to get her clothes and toiletries, she nearly trips over air at the briefest glimpse of Kara’s toned stomach as she stretches beside the bed. She’s doubly lucky since she doesn’t slip and Kara doesn’t appear to notice how flustered she is. She grabs her things quickly and rushes to the bathroom.

Once Lena locks the door, she leans her forehead against it and takes several deep breaths. She remembers how inappropriate it is to fantasize about a best friend’s abs, regardless of how appealing said muscles are. When her heart is at a calmer rate, she goes through her nightly routine. She tries to do everything, from washing her face to brushing her teeth, as slowly as possible, yet she thinks she’s done too soon. She fleetingly considers staying inside for the remainder of the night, but there’s a good chance Kara will search for her if she’s still awake. With a desperate plea to the universe for her to relax, she leaves the bathroom.

Lena returns to find Kara already in bed. “Did you remove your contacts?” She inquires as she takes out her own and places them in the case.

“Oh, shoot!” Kara exclaims, jumping out of the bed. “Thanks for reminding me,” she tells Lena while they’re both next to their luggage.

“No problem.” Lena proceeds to her side, making sure she’s settled closer to the edge to avoid a repeat of the previous night. “Can you switch the main lights off?” She requests before she turns on her bedside lamp.

“You got it.”

When Kara approaches the bed after she shuts off the lights, Lena notices her glasses in one hand. “Thank you,” she murmurs, once Kara’s beneath the blankets again. She reaches over to her lamp and plunges the room into darkness.

“Sweet dreams, Lena.”

“Good night, Kara.” Lena shifts to her side, facing the wall, in a vain attempt to pretend they’re not together in the same bed. She manages to fall asleep faster tonight, her brain overthinking everything for an hour until it deemed itself exhausted to continue and allowed her to drift off in a fitful slumber.

******** 

Kara senses sunlight dancing along one side of her face - a result of neither of them pulling the curtains on the windows before they went to bed. The rays are faint, but they’re enough to stir her. She scrunches her face, annoyed she’s being woken up but intent on getting a few more hours of sleep. Knowing she’ll end up with a stiff neck if she moves her head only, she decides to shift her entire body to lie on her stomach and avoid the sun. Unfortunately, she may have to change her plan due to one significant detail - based on what she can feel, she guesses she’s cuddling Lena, with both of her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist.

Kara silently prays she’s either wrong or in a way-too-realistic dream. She takes a deep breath and finally opens her eyes, all hope and drowsiness vanishing when she confirms they’re currently spooning. Her panic intensifies when she realizes there’s very little space between her front and Lena’s back, their legs tangled beneath the sheets. She suppresses a squeak, at the cost of harshly biting her tongue. She grimaces at the taste of blood as she can hear her heart thumping erratically. Meanwhile, her mind is bombarded by one thought after another:

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. No! This can’t be happening!_

_I specifically made sure to be as far from Lena as possible last night!_

_Oh god… Was this what Lena woke up to yesterday?! How was she not upset if we wound up like this?!_

_She must think I’m weird or creepy for snuggling her in my sleep! This is definitely_ not _something a best friend would do!_

_Okay… If I disentangle myself from her, I can pretend none of this happened. This won’t be an issue as long as I don’t wake her up._

Nodding to herself, Kara reaches behind her for her glasses. After she secures them on her face, she lifts her side of the blanket to watch as she carefully separates her legs from Lena’s. For the next several minutes, she’s hyper aware of all of her actions, including each time she breathes. Once she extricates her legs, she turns to lie on her back. She slowly inches her right arm from underneath Lena, but she freezes when Lena whines and moves backward _toward_ her. Her heart skips several beats and her brain ceases all functions.

_This is how I die._

As proof of her mind no longer working, Kara’s immediate follow-up response is to jerk her trapped arm away. She frees herself, but it’s at the cost of her losing her balance and falling to the floor. She groans as she lands on her butt. Of course, given her luck, the noise startles Lena to wakefulness.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Lena groggily asks as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. When she spots Kara, she goes from disoriented to concerned, rising unsteadily from the bed. “Kara? Are you okay? What happened?”

Kara scrambles to her feet to stand in front of Lena, adjusting her glasses as she does so. “I’m fine! I m-m-must have… had a nightmare. M-maybe it made me jolt so strongly that I slipped and fell.” She fidgets with her hands and doesn’t maintain eye contact with Lena.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A part of Kara wants to smile since Lena probably assumes she’s antsy as a result of her “nightmare.” A different part of her, though, wants to frown because she lied. For the nth time. To her best friend. She settles for pursing her lips as she shakes her head. “Nah, I don’t even recall much of it anymore.”

Lena stares at Kara for a few more seconds until she relents. “All right, in that case, do you want to have breakfast first before we prepare to leave?”

As if on cue, Kara’s stomach growls at the mention of food. “I guess that’s a ‘yes,’” she tells Lena, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Lena chuckles lightly as she puts on her contacts. They both do a few stretches, with Kara pointedly not gazing at Lena, before they grab their phones and go downstairs. “What do you want to eat?” She inquires when they enter the kitchen.

“If I say ‘anything,’ you won’t make a salad, right?”

Lena snorts. “I wouldn’t make a breakfast salad for either of us.” She hums before suggesting, “Hash browns and bacon?”

Kara gasps dramatically, “No vegetables? Even though healthy food was what you decreed?” She bites her bottom lip to hide her grin, but she fails and giggles after a few seconds.

Lena rolls her eyes affectionately. “Poke fun at my generosity again and I _will_ change our meal to something with quinoa,” she threatens teasingly with a quirked eyebrow.

Kara raises her hands in surrender, her face contorting in disgust. “Okay, no more,” she concedes. “I’m truly grateful you’re not forcing me to eat food I don’t like.”

“You’re welcome. So, do you mind preparing our coffee while I start on the hash browns?”

Kara smiles. “Not at all.” She retrieves the carafe as Lena walks to the counter where some of the grocery bags are. Kara’s in the midst of filling the coffee maker with water when she hears a *ding* followed shortly by Lena’s groan. She looks at her over the shoulder, her brows crinkling. “What’s wrong?”

“I just remembered the outside world exists with a reminder that I have an appointment with Ray Palmer on Wednesday. And I’m recalling all my other meetings as we speak,” Lena sighs.

Kara’s set to reply, but she’s cut off by a different sound. “… Is that the landline ringing?”

“It could be Megan or another employee at the front office calling about our checkout.”

“Oh, right. Good point. I’ll answer it,” Kara volunteers. She hurries to put a sufficient amount of ground coffee in the filter then plug in the machine. She jogs over to the living room to pick up the phone. “Hello?”

“Morning, it’s Megan from the front office. Am I talking to Ms. Luthor or Ms. Danvers?”

“Good morning, Megan,” Kara greets cheerfully. “This is Kara, by the way. Are you calling about our checkout or something?”

“Funny you should mention ‘checkout,’ Ms. Danvers, because I have some bad news.”

Kara tilts her head, certain she misheard Megan. “Sorry, I beg your pardon?”

“I regret to tell you the snowfall last night was more than twelve inches rather than the predicted three to four. It was the result of a snowstorm, which state government officials declared an hour ago. It’s ill-advised to try to drive since the roads are icy, visibility is poor, and winds are already causing debris.”

Kara gradually pales during Megan’s explanation. Her first thought is Lena’s safety. “But you’re sure staying here is what’s best?”

“There’s honestly no other choice, Ms. Danvers. However, Plastino’s has experienced and survived plenty of storms - snow and thunder alike - since it opened two decades ago without suffering significant damages or casualties,” Megan assures.

“And do you have any idea how long this is supposed to last?”

“Meteorologists speculate a week at most, with the worst of it tomorrow and the day after. If you’d like to track the weather updates, there’s a local news station that’s part of the channels on your TV. Although, a power outage may occur so it’s highly encouraged to keep your phones charged and limit usage of the fireplace to not run out of logs.”

Kara processes all the information she’s given. It seems it takes her a while because Megan calls for her attention.

“Ms. Danvers? Are you still there?”

Kara startles, blinking rapidly. “Y-yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I got lost in thought.”

“It’s no problem. I understand this can be stressful if you and Ms. Luthor have responsibilities waiting for you back at home. Do you have any other questions or concerns?”

“Uhh… Nothing comes to mind at the moment.”

“If you or Ms. Luthor happen to think of any, you can reach us through this landline.”

“Thank you, Megan.” The line disconnects after Megan remarks she has other guests to contact and says goodbye. As Kara places the phone back on the small table, she makes a mental note to give her a large tip once she and Lena can leave primarily because of how patient and kind she was throughout the call.

Kara intends to return to the kitchen when she spots the front door. Even though she doesn’t doubt Megan, curiosity gets the better of her so walks across to open it. She shivers at the freezing air which hits her immediately. She has to shield her glasses from snowflakes drifting in flurries due to moderately strong winds. Sure enough, once she gets a clear view, there’s so much snow outside that the steps leading to their cabin aren’t visible. The trees and the roofs of the cottages near them are completely blanketed by it, with more continuing to fall. And, unlike the previous two days, there’s not a single person in sight, no one even attempting to shovel out a path. The reality of their predicament fully sinks in as her nerves increase. “Uhh, Lena?” She calls out from her position by the door.

“Yeah?” Lena replies from the kitchen.

“Umm… you were half-right. It was Megan on the phone, but it wasn’t regarding checkout.”

“Oh? What was it about then?”

“Uhh, you remember when we spoke to her last night and she said there’d be a couple more inches of snowfall than usual?”

“… Yes. And we adjusted the heating system in the cabin accordingly. Although, it wasn’t all that effective if I’m being honest… How does that relate to her call?” The confusion is evident in Lena’s voice.

Kara remains staring outside at the white scenery. On any other occasion, she’d consider the setting to be a Winter Wonderland. Unfortunately, all she can think of at the moment is how, if nothing else, _being stuck in the middle of nowhere with Lena_ will definitely kill her. She sighs heavily at the thought of Lena, knowing she has no choice but to inform her of their situation. She clears her throat. “Well… You see… Megan rang to explain that it ended up being over a foot of snowfall overnight… and there’s no sign of it stopping anytime soon because there’s currently a snowstorm no one predicted… and due to that there’s no way for us to leave.”

After what feels like forever (but was actually less than a minute), Lena responds, “Please tell me you’re joking.”

_I wish I was._

“Nope, one hundred percent serious.”

Lena appears beside Kara within seconds, spatula still in one hand, instantly becoming slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

“So yeah, you might wanna try and call Jess to reschedule those meetings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, apologies for any mistakes. If I got anything wrong, please let me know! You can also tell me your thoughts on [my Tumblr](https://karlenaluvers.tumblr.com/). Have a nice day! :)


End file.
